Roots
by Cuervo-Oscuro
Summary: Shikamaru has bad luck, Neji was the victim of it. Sure vomit in the Hyūga and keep asking for more troublesome hells wouldn't be too much if most of the people he knew were involved.
1. Chapter 1

Roots

.z.

Chapter One

"Nara, how is that you don't remember where you live?"

The Nara tilted his head. A sharp pain in his brain reminded him his drunk state. Even he knew that the question Neji spat was stupid. Why didn't he just used the Byakugan and located his house?

"You're the eagle vision guy. Don't go following orders of a half-functioning ninja."

Neji's death glare didn't function on Shikamaru. It just help him to get more irritated. He was about to fall, but he clung to the Hyūga. Pulling his shirt, kneeling down the floor the Nara felt like he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Don't you dare ,Nara."

He vomited. Neji growled, Shikamaru liberated his hold on Neji's clothes. He coughed and slowly looked up at the angry Hyūga, with his white shirt covered in the disgusting liquid Shikamaru gladly had given to him.

"Shit..."

He was dead.

If this wasn't the first entry, the special plate was delivered the moment a seductive laughter caught his ears. Shikamaru wanted to crawl down the earth. Maybe the worms could be merciful enough to eat him alive, while he was down there.

"Pffft!" Oh his reputation went downhill alright. "Hahaha! The almighty Hyūga got puked by the laziest ass in the entire village of Konoha! This is pure gold."

"Temari no Subaku. I'm glad it wasn't that loud-mouth Uzumaki who witnessed this." Neji glared daggers at Shikamaru. "I can't seem to locate your house since...Certain genius forgot to mention that the Nara territory has been using a barrier of chakra to block any enemies trying to infiltrate."

Neji's face turned in pure disgust as he saw the green liquid that decorated his white shirt. Shikamaru would have laugh to no end, if it wasn't because Neji was the one who was about to murder him.

He pulled him roughly, forcing him to stand up by pulling his ear.

"Ouch! Watch it,Hyūga!"

"Quiet, Nara."

Three steps back to the same awkwardness between him and his partner. Temari raised and eyebrow, the amusement disappeared as if sensing something odd between the Hyūga and the Nara. Yeah, she was a woman. Women had like a six sense when it came to finding out things.

"Oí..." Shikamaru whispered, Neji caught up with him. Pulling his ear harder. "What the hell!"

"An eye for eye, Nara." His amused smile captured more Temari's attention.

"Since when does the Hyūga's smile?" Temari asked with her hands over her hips. "Did Virgo Boy decided to catch a nice prey. Playing with the Hyūga, Deer?"

Shikamaru's face turned hot red.

"What the hell?! We're just comrades!"

"Oh, then why is he escorting you back home,Nara?"

Neji shook his head. Pulled Shikamaru's ear towards the compound. He flinched in pain, his ridicule gaining more weight when Neji glared at him angry.

Neji's next words was the start of a hell fire inside the Nara compound.

"Care to join us, Subaku?"

"Oh." Temari gave a simple smile. "Interesting..."

On the front door awaited another doom. His mother tapping her feet in front of the door. Her expression changed as soon as she observed how the Hyūga pulled him from his ear. The grin of her mother was as if to say "serves you right."

As soon as she saw Neji's shirt she approached them. Another death glare going Shikamaru's way.

"Nara Shikamaru! What the hell did you do to your friend's shirt?" She pulled the other innocent ear. Neji let free his other ear, hiding his laughter with his long sleeves, she forced Shikamaru to enter. What he didn't expect was her mother stabbing him in the back. "Is late both of you. Why not remain for tonight here at our home?"

Shikamaru's face turned pure white.

"Oh hell no." He said out loud without thinking.

"Watch your language!" She pulled harder at Shikamaru, "I prepared some food enough for all of you. I will not take no for an answer. And besides your friend needs a new shirt, can't believe your shameless Shikamaru. Come on join us inside."

She pushed Shikamaru inside. Pulled both Temari and Neji from their wrists at the same time. There she pushed them inside a room where the food was already served. They remained silent, sitting in the small table. The Hyūga sat elegantly and firm. While, Temari remained cross legged,observing the many paintings of deers in the room. Shikamaru sat in the middle his head on the table. Hidden so he could evade the hell fire that was about to take place.

Neji started it.

"Where would I be sleeping if is not too much trouble to ask?" He fixed his calm stare at Shikamaru. The Nara turn rigid, hidding his face in the table.

Temari detonated the bomb.

"Ah, make sure the Nara can bend his body tomorrow Hyūga." Her vicious humor made Shikamaru raised his head, an eyebrow twitching."He doesn't have stamina for all night long."

"He is very responsive, I assure you."

Time stopped. Temari's expression froze, Shikamaru was ready to write his will. And Neji simply drank his tea as the whole world burn.

"Did Hyūga just made a joke?" Temari smirk appeared as if ready to bite Shikamaru's pride once more. "A possessive one,huh? Don't worry he can just lay there and you can do all the magnificent Hyūga work on him. Being the lazy-ass he is, you don't have to do much effort."

Shikamaru's face was red. What did he do in his past life to deserve this? He growled looking straight at Temari. Neji stared at him as if truly considering Temari's comment.

"Oh, you wanna go verbal? Fine, let's go verbal." Shikamaru smirked this time. "Want me to make you look like a princess again,Neji? The braids I did for you looked perfect on you. You even went as far as to compliment yourself on the restaurant."

Temari chuckled. Neji's face turned in anger, remembering that graceless night when he had drank too much. For his disgrace the Nara had dared to touch his hair and decorated it as if he was to become a future bride to be. Even daring to place flowers over the braids, as to top it all off. The Nara kept asking how much he liked his new hairstyle to which Shikamaru's content the delusional Hyūga had simple said "I look better than Hinata." Laughing like a moron, all because of the alcohol.

"You're a manipulator, Nara. You took advantage when you saw I had no control of my own mind."

Temari yawned loudly .Capturing their attention, she rolled her shoulders and started at the two of them. Glancing at Shikamaru, her sharp eyes captured the Nara for a moment. She smiled and rose from her sit.

It didn't go unnoticed by the Hyūga. Ah, the way a woman could used her body to flirt without any effort other than to catch its prey.

"Well, I'm off to my guest room. Night, both of you."

There he saw Shikamaru still transfixed of the door where Subaku had disappeared. He rose from his sit. Suddenly the silence captured both. Shikamaru went death still. Realized he screw up badly.

Neji walked past him

"I'm off. See you around, Nara."

Icy cold tones meant only one thing. Hyūga was more than pissed.

He didn't know how, but he rose from his sit, tackled the Hyūga before he had the chance to even open the door. Neji protested annoyed, Shikamaru gazed at the pale orbs, his mind losing any logic. Temari didn't have the same effect that the Hyūga did on him. He pulled Neji's hair.

"What are you..." Neji tried to push the Nara away. "I'm going home."

"No."

"Stop behaving like a child, Nara."

Shikamaru placed more weight over Neji.

"She can go, the fucking village can go..." Neji froze when the Nara started trembling. "But,no you."

The bad memory of the fourth Shinobi war placed of both their memories.

"Shikamaru. I'm not..."

"But, you were once dammit!" He punched the Hyūga chest. "If you wanna strangle me do it! If you want me to murder your whole clan, just say it! But, don't fucking go and sacrifice yourself as if I didn't fucking needed you! Don't walk past me like that. I swear you can tie me to a wall in your room and kept me from acting like a idiot. I can call Temari a bitch and let her murder me...I'll take my eyes out, so the only thing I can remember seeing is your face. But don't you just walk as if I didn't give a fuck."

There they remained. Neji placed his hand in the Kara's nape. Hugged him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, me too...Don't worry, I can just lay in the floor and you do your magnificent Hyūga work on me." He gave a bitter laugh.

"Why not?"

Shikamaru's face turned in confusion. Neji's smile was serious.

"Oi."

"Pay your debt Nara."

Shikamaru placed his own doom, but he was sure as hell it was only fair.

"Didn't know you were the jealous type,Hyūga."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Just lay down Nara. I make up for you lack of energy whenever a sound comes out of your mouth." There was the vile smirk Shikamaru knew too well. "You're only be able to crawl tomorrow, Nara."

A tap on the door interrupted their contact.

Hell froze as the raspy voice that echoed in the room interrupted them.

"Clean the floor when you two done." There was his intrusive father in the door crossing his arms. A nonchalant smile plastered on his face.

Neji turned his face the other way. Shikamaru wanted the gates of hell to open and take both of them.

"Don't tell ma..."

"I'll think about it. If you two don't mind I'm gonna catch a nap."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading. If there are any spelling errors or other mistakes I apologize. Any reviews is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Roots

.

Chapter Two

z

.

He was terminated. Hell, he was ready to jump any bridge. His early morning started just like he had expected, a large grin in the infiltrator as he slowly observed his son getting irritated when he threw a pillow in his face. Forcing Shikamaru to growl. He covered his face with the blankets and raised his hand as a signal for his father to keep his mouth shut. No need to start the torture so early.

"Oh, you're never gonna hear the end of it."

"Shut up. Save us from an awkward lifetime,and just shut up."

"You kidding?"

"Shut. Up."

Shikaku raised and eyebrow, his smirk turned vile when Shikamaru threw the pillow back at him.

"Come on, spit it out." His father scratched the back of his head, yawning loudly.

"Are you so happy to torture your own son, that you're willing to sacrifice a nap? You're low."

"Oh, I didn't hit rock bottom. Unlike you." He chuckled. "Begin the fairytale with the Prince Hyūga and the Damsel Nara."

Damsel? Fuck, he had heard the whole conversation between him and Neji. He lost any interest in going back to sleep, his mind all over the place. One thing was for sure, there was gonna be a payback. Shikaku silently waited for Shikamaru to open his mouth. His glare still amused, but somehow it felt like he honestly wanted to hear everything from his son.

"Man, you're a monster..." he looked at the corner of his room. The walls sure looked interesting today. "We talked...I did something stupidly troublesome. He acted like a moron, I kept chasing and acted like a...Wait a damn minute. Why do I have to tell you everything?"

"So, who's the Damsel?"

Shikamaru smirked. The memory of the time where he had the opportunity to humiliate the Almighty Hyūga on a public restaurant went in his list of top achievements. The Hyūga with too many drinks on him didn't mind the change of hairstyle. A long girly-braid around his head, on top of it two pink-big flowers. And how he had enjoyed asking the same question "Don't you look beautiful,Hyūga?" To which Shikamaru's content Neji glared at him with a smug smirk placed on his face.

A expression so out of place in the rigid Hyūga, who went on to say. "I look more beautiful than Hanabi and Hinata together."

Shikamaru lost it. The whole restaurant saw how he struggled to stay in his sit. Rocking back and fort, Neji glared at him as if offended.

"Why don't you ask, Neji? He was the one wearing braids in public." He stretched. Yawned and slowly got up from his bed"You're not going to hear anything coming out from my mouth. If you don't mind, I got papers to fill."

His father shook his head. Hyūga would have to do.

"Good morning."

He had stayed to sleep in the Nara compounds after all. Shikamaru glanced at him, Hyugas always had the worst timing.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There Neji was bowing his head towards Shikaku, his father raised his hand and pointed towards Shikamaru.

"Go sit over there." His voice sounded like a command, Neji didn't knew how to respond and just followed his order. As if he had other option. Shikaku's expression turned like a tyrant, observing both shinobis. "So...Speak."

Neji went rigid.

Shikaku couldn't hold his laughter. Shikamaru covered his face irritated, and the poor Hyūga had fell into the stupid joke. He glared at Shikamaru raising an eyebrow confused.

"Troublesome."

Shikaku walked out of the room. His laughter echoed through the corridors. There they stood stationary in the messy room of Shikamaru. Neji motioned to smack the back of Shikamaru's head. Eyes turning sharp Shikamaru threw his other pillow directly at the Hyūga. Their egos victims to Shikaku's offenses, and what better way to take out their frustrations than with each other. One another blaming themselves for their careless actions.

"He knows..."

Neji's face turned into something that Shikamaru had never seen. Shock and frustration playing out in his expression at the same time. The pillow he was about to return to Shikamaru never reached its objective.

"Nara..."

"Yeah, I'll tell Ino to get two buckets of flowers for a double funeral." His father did the impossible, killed two birds with one stone. "Need any help writing your will,Hyūga?"

"Don't you dare joke about this."

"Want me to act like a drama queen and make everyone suspicious?"

"Just be quiet for a minute,Nara."

The Byakugan-user sat on the bed. He sighed as if he had just been defeated in a battle. He observed how Shikamaru stretched once more, so slowly that he could sworn Shikamaru could be in the middle of the rain and still complain but do everything at his own pace. As if nothing had happened the Nara blinked, turned his head towards Neji. His dead-panned expression irritated, and honestly made Neji wonder how he was so relaxed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes when Neji shook his head.

"Morning, Lovebirds."

Wearing a yukata and drinking some kind of herbal tea the new resident approached one of them. To Shikamaru's surprise it wasn't him she went to, but instead she pulled something from the long fabric she wore and placed it on Neji's lap. Both looked at her on unison.

A scroll.

"You don't think I found you yesterday just for fun, did you?" She gave another sip of her drink. Blowing some steam off. "But, thanks for the entertainment. Anyway, read it. We got business to deal with ."

Shikamaru brows knitted together. His question came out in a dark tone that made Temari raise her head. Her tea mid-way frozen before she could take another sip, the tune of Shikamaru reached her as if she was about to decapitate the Hyūga or something. As if she was a executioner and came to deliver the date and time to the Hyūga's funeral.

"S-rank?"

"Nara."

Shikamaru turned his head towards Neji. Both fighting with their eyes. He knew he was being a pain in the ass, but fuck it.

"You know damn well that information is priority of the Nations. Why the sudden demand to know where Hyūga is being send to?" She started to get irritated, "Why are you acting like a moron?"

"Says the woman who almost send a squad to their graves in Suna." He viciously spat, " and you calling me a moron?"

Temari froze. A low blow from Shikamaru, her green eyes turn sour, her fist almost reached Shikamaru. If it wasn't for the Hyūga who held her wrist in the knit of time.

"Nara, enough."

"Fuck off, Neji. You wanna go and dance in the middle of battle and get killed like a masochistic bastard."

"You're lucky Hyūga saved your ass."

Temari's drink spilled on the floor, she threw the cup against the walls. Neji freed her, her sharp eyes glared at Shikamaru. No repent from his part as she departed from the room. Now he had to deal with the other pain inside his room.

"Want to fill me in? Why insult her?" Shikamaru rolled his shoulders, "Nara."

"Fuck you,Neji." He said angry. "You lying bastard."

"You know my recovery has been completed." His tune low, "This is a command from Konoha. We are to obey not matter what. You know how orders work."

Shikamaru walked past him, punching him hard with his shoulder. His eyes burned with fury, never glancing Neji's way as he was about to open the door, but Neji's words made him pause.

"Now, who is walking past me as if I didn't care?"

"That's rich." His laugh held no humor, other than the venom his memories held. "You didn't even bother to visit after half a month of your coming-back from the Zombieland. Who walked past me twice, Hyūga?"

Neji pursed his lips. Shikamaru walked out, shut the door hard enough to make a loud sound through the room.

He walked through the corridors. But, paused and blinked in surprise.

"Now, where are you going Shikamaru?" She smiled and crossed her arms. "I was about to summon you to the same mission. I got lucky finding three members of the three teams for the mission, less work for a lady like me."

Was the whole village in some hidden agenda to visit his house? Shikamaru raised an eyebrow , behind him Neji opened the door to approach , it seem someone had beat him to it.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"S-rank." She responded. "Temari told me to answer for her. Now, we got to get moving."

Behind her stood Shikaku. His eyes never met his son. It was Neji who he was looking at.

"Tsunade-sama, before we leave shouldn't we inform the Hyūga?"

Now that peeked Shikamaru's interest. His expression cold as ice.

"Tell him,what?"

"We inform you in our way." She spoke. " Now. Team leader, why don't you go for your the other members."

"Will do."

"Shikaku is team leader?"

Shikaku smirked.

"Oh, you two on the same team. Don't worry about being separated." Shikamaru would have humor him, if it wasn't because the attention was directed to the Hyūga "Not in the mood for a mission,Son?"

Like a cold shower it hit him. He had let his emotions control him. Emotion over brain never worked right.

He yawned and turned his head towards Neji. A facade that he knew worked like magic when he needed his brain to get to work.

"Not gonna let Hyūga get all the credibility for hard work. Even I have some pride."

Maybe the incredulous Hyūga didn't noticed,but it took Shikamaru just the signals his father had given him to know one thing.

Neji Hyūga was pivotal for the mission. Which meant putting Neji in a troublesome turning point.

"How many members, Tsunade-sama?"

"That's shouldn't be the question you should be asking,Neji." She sounded amused. "You should be asking, who? Start packing, all of you leave in the afternoon."

Yeah, it sounded like a troublesome mission. Not really looking forward to it.

Thanks! I'm sorry, but sometimes I let many spelling and grammar errors. Don't have a laptop or computer. Just excuses XD. I


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: This takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War. Yeah, I kept some characters alive. Neji is important and so it's Shikaku. I love Shikaku.

Roots

.

Chapter Three

z

.

Three units formed with four members in each unit. Which meant that for all units each leader had their priorities with the mission. Tsunade had mentioned she had found three members, but never said Temari was included in the units. Now, he was gonna get cut to shreds. A Hyūga in a corner, and Temari in the other. As long as she wasn't part of his group everything would be fine.

He placed his fist on the table, he caged himself in a room to evade any interruptions. But, mostly because escaping Temari and Neji who were still on the hunt for him was too troublesome at the moment. He growled, it was his fault. Couldn't make the mouse inside his head run, because there was his annoying situations he had to deal sooner or later.

"Fuck, can't work without any clue of who are the members." He threw the stupid scroll he had borrowed from Neji. Yeah, borrowed from his pocket."I know the troublesome Hyūga is important to make an impact in the mission. Stubborn Old Man, don't just give signals. I need the whole map."

And apparently some people needed manners. The Hyūga threw the door open, his sharp eyes ready to open a hole in the middle

of Shikamaru's head. Never borrow things from a Hyūga he self checked inside his head. His smile didn't amused Neji in the slightest.

"Nara." He sounded pissed alright. "Putting extra chakra barriers. Smart move, but not so smart to steal things from people."

He knew the Byakugan wouldn't be affected much with the many barriers he placed inside the room, but it gave him enough time to take a peek at the scroll. Time enough to escape

from the death-glare of Neji.

"Looking for this?" He said picking up the scroll, threw it and the Hyūga caught it without any effort. He didn't miss how Neji's fist scrambled the innocent paper. He rolled his shoulder nonchalantly. "I didn't steal it. I gave it back to its owner."

"Getting ahead of the mission?"

"Getting ahead of saving your ass." He positioned his feet on the table, "Shouldn't you be packing?"

Neji stood silent. Shikamaru closed his eyes irritated.

"Not going to deal with you right now,Neji." He said as he motioned to stretch himself. "Aren't you always the one to say mission first, then we can deal with the drama later?"

"Not this time, Nara."

"Get out, Hyūga."

"Make me."

Shikamaru opened one of his eyes. Then Neji gave a step forward, he moved from his comfortable position and got up. Neji meet him in the middle of the room.

"Stop running away like a kid, Shikamaru."

"Oh, I'm not running." He pushed the Hyūga with his hand, daring him to respond. "I'm just laying my ass in the middle of a time bomb so it explodes in front of you and make you see why the hell I'm behaving like a moron. Not my style being all dramatic like Sasuke. But, what you did makes me wanna become the Queen of them all."

"You think what I did in the war was suicidal?"

"Wanna remember the last words you said to me before running to the battlefield like a lunatic without directions to follow?" He spat, "Just remain out of my way in this mission,Neji. Three units of four? Catch anything there,Hyūga? It's more than a S-rank. And the special paper Temari delivered to you is telling me your ass in on the line. More than me or any other member..."

"You're overthinking."

"And why shouldn't I?!"

Now that was dramatic. He was turning out like Sasuke, winning here and there.

"You sure as hell gave me many reasons to overthink." His breathing came uncontrolled, his eyes glittered in anger. "I read you damn well when you stood in the middle of the battle, your intrusion wasn't for the sake of saving Hinata or Naruto. It was for your own damn sake."

Neji's fist reached his left cheek. Shikamaru fell in the table, cracking more than the wood something else did inside him.

"Shika-"

"Win for the Hyūga." His ribs hurt, but he still forced his body to rise. "Go, walk past me again. Three wins and you break more than the record. You break me."

The Hyūga's hand almost reached for him. But, paused midway. Afraid of repeating what he had done.

"Why can't you understand?"

"Me? You made me land my ass and break the table."

Humor. A easy way out.

"Don't...I."

"Troublesome. Argh, you fucking broke my ribs." He saw the frustrated look in Neji. Too much drama, and why was he adding more fire to it? It wasn't like him. "You forgiven,Hyūga. Only if you accept a noble invitation to your favorite place when we get back...your favorite restaurant."

Neji didn't responded. Instead knelt and watched straight to Shikamaru's dark orbs.

"Ugh..." he glanced away. "Don't you start acting like Ino when she looks at her imaginary boyfriends."

"I really..."

"Now you're acting like a troublesome woman." Neji helped him to get up. "

I gave you a low blow, not the first time someone has hit me because I opened my mouth."

"We need to get moving." His next words making Shikamaru want to return the punch. "It's afternoon."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

It was time to leave for the mission.

"Fucking thanks,Hyūga." He was more irritated for wasting his time with the whole drama-thing, rather than the fact he couldn't feel any of his muscles. He had planned to invest his time in knowing the members "Great, now how the hell am I going to move?"

Neji's eyes told him what he was about to purpose wasn't gonna benefit either of them.

"I can-"

"Hell, no."

Neji's smile didn't drop. Which meant at least they were at peace. For now.

"Fuck you, Hyūga. I swear there is no end to my poor reputation. I'm gonna do more damage to you hair than the damage the whole village has done to my ego. And it's me who we are talking about." To his surprise Neji chuckled. "It's not going to be funny when you hair becomes Rocklee's style."

"I'll be flattered if you at least didn't dare to make another of your special braids. It would cost you more than your ribs." He reached for Shikamaru, the Nara wanted to fly out the window. "Not going to escape your labor. Not even with your sore muscles."

"Yeah, you sure were gentle with my ribs and the table." His eyes widened when the Hyūga pulled him. "You're gonna pay for this,Neji. And I'm not talking about your sorry excuses for breaking my table."

They departed. The only things Shikamaru packed was a toothbrush, one change of clothes, and many insults for the Hyūga. Oh, how Shikaku was going to enjoy whenever they arrived at the gates of Konoha to form the whole unit.

"You know who is the leader of our unit?"

"Tsunade-sama never mentioned anything."

"It better not be her."

"You mean, Subaku?"

"Yes."

* * *

The entry of Konoha glittered with the harmony of the red light of the afternoon sun. There stood all the members, and the last two persons to arrive were the Hyūga and the Nara. Some snickers were heard, whispers too. There in full humiliation-mode Shikamaru Nara was being helped walking by Neji. His expression in pain with each step. Neji's positive mind of keeping it cool failed badly.

Tsunade was there. Her smiled widened when Shikamaru shook his head. As if he hurt himself in purpose to evade work.

"Always late, Shikamaru?" Well, at least she didn't scold him. "Glad all of you could make it."

Shikamaru scanned the members: Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Chōji,Lee,Shikaku,Temari,Kakashi, Yamato, and Tenten.

Including him, there were only eleven members.

"We missing a member."'

Tsunade turned to them. Her lips firm and her eyes sharp.

"This mission is quite dangerous. This unit was formed with Shikaku Nara's help. Before anything, nothing personal should play out in this mission." She paused and tapped her hands together. "Naruto and Sakura. You are to keep an eye on the Twelfth member. Do not, and I repeat myself intervene or communicate with him. His punishment still plays out during the mission. I know as leader of Konoha I'm solely responsible for my choices in forming these units."

She rubbed her head. Looked at Shikaku irritated, but a smirk appeared in her lips.

"You're a genius. But, you got to admit that even sometimes your plans are crazy." Her smile disappeared. "Twelfth member is leader of unit One. That should be Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyūga, Chōji Akimichi. And the leader..."

Shikaku turned his eyes to the left gate, a cloaked figure slowly approached Tsunade. He remained there deadly silent. Shikaku smirked at Shikamaru. Not sure why, but then he did promised to keep him entertained during the misión.

Tsunade spoke loudly. All the group remained focused on the figure next to him.

"Twelfth member and leader of Unit One: Sasuke Uchiha."

The sun sank in the dark. Welcoming the starting of the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Yeah, Emoboy is part of the group. Sorry for typos and all my horrible grammar. I swear I got too excited with this story. I don't even care if its bad. I'm writing nonstop. Never have done that. Thanks for those who gave me a review. Love and Bread for all of you who read this thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Roots

.

Chapter Four

.

His expression was rigid,his orbs emphasized towards the members of Unit One. Ignored the reaction of the group. His face remained hidden, just a bare glance of his expression. Sasuke whispered towards the Hokage. All the spectators remained silent. Shikamaru looked at his father way. Was he loosing his mind?

The moon illuminated the night. Bright and observant like Neji's eyes. Always making dramatic entrances in Shikamaru's opinion.

Everyone remained silent. Observing every move of the Uchiha. But, not Shikamaru. His eyes traced his father. He had formed the units. Shikaku was the one who placed Neji in the middle of the landfill. And the one on putting their asses in charge of Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikaku returned a expression. As if to tell him that sentimentality wasn't going to achieve anything when he was in command. Not even if it meant pissing off his own son.

"Tsunade-sama! How can-" Naruto began.

"Yamato and Kakashi. If any of the orders for the mission are broken by any of the units, you are to return them back to Konoha." She glanced hard at Naruto. "He is in debt with Konoha. But, this mission requires the Uchiha. Whether any of you like it or not. That goes for you Unit One. Every command of your leader shall be obeyed, Sakura and Naruto you know the consequences of interfering. This is not a mission I'm gonna gamble with..."

They stood still.

"Good." Tsunade continued. "Your destination is Yumenakure. Small land they informed me of some really strange activity. Said something about The Five Moons Temple. There has been many complaints of activity of unusual chakra. Said it was similar to the monsters who invaded us in the Fourth War, you know who I'm talking about. Similar to Kaguya's. Your mission, find out the source of the chakra from the Five Moons and destroy it."

They knelt. All units gathering with their members when Tsunade signaled them to move to each of their units. Shikamaru felt Neji's glare. Yeah, their leader wasn't about to appreciate the state of the Nara. And no one seemed really comfortable with the idea of the main unit having the Uchiha as the main leader.

Choji approached him. His eyes fixated on his best friend, then on the Uchiha who stood in the middle of the gates. Waiting for them to approach.

"I would say I'm worried about you, and why you came half-alive, Shikamaru. But, now I'm more worried about being deep-fried with the Unit leader."

"It's not only you who is going to get deep-fried. Me and Hyūga don't do well with world criminals." Neji's body felt hard, his muscles rigid. It was enough body language to make Shikamaru know that the Hyūga wasn't fond of the idea of following orders of the Uchiha. "Troublesome, like it or not we got to get moving our asses towards the Drama Queen."

Neji turned his head. His smirk softened any anxiety of dealing with Sasuke.

"Why don't you say it straight to his face,Nara?"

"You really wanna murder me, don't you?"

Their conversation was interrupted. Out of the blue the Uchiha had appeared in front of them. His cloak off. Not need to brag about his looks, not like he was dealing with Ino or Sakura.

Shikamaru almost jumped, Neji went almost in a protective stance, and Choji flinched away.

"Unit One, get moving." Soft and lethal commands. "Hyūga, you need to guard Nara. Since he seems incompetent to carry his own feet. All Units move!"

Shikamaru wanted to retort something smart, but knew better than disobey the cold stone Uchiha. As if he was reading his mind the black orbs detached any attention towards him, solely focused on the Hyūga, specially the pale orbs Neji possessed. Neji glared back, his cold stare never affecting the Uchiha. Shikamaru saw how Sasuke graced his expression with a focused mind, as if trying to read Neji's eyes.

"Hyūga, you know the orders."

"Yeah, I'm to stay out of the Temple of the Five Moons. Not all Byakugan users are devils,Uchiha." But both of them knew the Byakugan proceded from a cursed lineage. "I'm not an Ōtsutsuki."

That order alone was why Shikamaru knew Neji was delivered a specific order. Which meant the Hyūga was to be used in one way or another in the middle of the mission, like some laboratory-mouse. Not in his watch, Shikamaru was already working with what he had so far.

To their surprise the Uchiha simply nodded. Tilted his head towards the open gates of Konoha. In the middle of them the moon stood high and mighty, Shikamaru turned to see the Uchiha move, Choji followed unsure of what to do. And then again Shikamaru glanced at the high moon. The orbs that observed him baffled with the moon sparked with amusement.

"Glancing at the moon? Does it bring you memories?"

"Oh, don't wanna sound romantic Hyūga, but the moon sure suits your eyes." Neji's eyes glittered with humor, "What? Don't know how to take a compliment?"

"I'm not going to squeel over it."

"The only thing that squeals in Konoha is Tonton." He deadpanned, "I will kill to be that pig right now. Maybe, I could at least evade all my cursed luck. Just laying like a lazy animal and eat whenever I move my tail for Tsunade."

Both moved at the same time. Neji carrying Shikamaru's deadweight, served him right. He did broke his fucking ribs. He placed his face on the Hyūga's left shoulder. His smirk appeared as soon as Neji felt he placed more weight on him on purpose.

"Happy? Serves you right. Another score in the book." He felt his vicious mind focused on the favorite memory he had of Neji. "Want a change of hairstyle while I'm here? Braids are my speciality."

He heard Neji growl.

"Never again."

"Oh, but you just looked better than...Argh! What the hell?!" A branch connected straight to his face, "Low move."

"Deadweight doesn't talk, Shikamaru."

"Well, this deadweight is your fucking strategist. Not gonna risk losing one member of the main unit..." he yawned loudly, "Wouldn't mind losing the Uchiha though. Don't mind if I take a nap?"

Neji turned his head, his eyes widened a little.

"I cannot believe how low can you act in such a mission."

"Yeah, who broke my ribs? You owe me more than a nap."

"Sometimes I've really question if you truly are a genius."

"Sometimes I question myself of why I bother dealing with you. Then again the braids make up for all your sins against my ribs and pride." He closed his eyes. The shadows of the trees and the movement of the Hyūga's feet relaxed him. This time he could rest, sure that the Hyūga wasn't a ghost. It was flesh and bones, it was alive. "Don't you sleep on me again,Hyūga..."

The Hyūga responded in a silent tune. His words made Shikamaru rest peacefully in body and soul.

"Don't worry, Nara. It's too troublesome..."

"That isn't Hyūga like." Another loud yawn was heard in his back, Shikamaru's head rested in his shoulder. This time he didn't do it on purpose. He fell asleep

"You always break my expectations,Nara."

The Units moved through the forest, it would take them two days to arrive. He observed the moon. Shikamaru could appreciate its beautiful appearance, but Neji only saw a giant orb that consumed the light of the sun. Selfishly displaying its power in the dark. Then again, he wasn't any different from it. Always taking anything from the Nara. Never restricted his head to give back what he had to offer towards Shikamaru.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm making this slow, but even now I'm writing each day! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Roots

.

Chapter Five

z

.

Profound and long trees around them. His lashes slowly opened, the sunlightcaressing his skin, warm and calm. His muscles sore, he flinched when he moved his shoulder to turn his body move in the opposite direction of his sleeping form. He twisted his body, jumped a little when he came face to face with the Hyūga.

He observed him. Calm breathing, his hair cascades that expanded through the blanket he used to cover his body. He didn't blame the poor Hyūga, he had to carry him through the whole night. He yawned, to such small sound Neji's eyes flickered open. Turbulence in his expression, but as soon as he saw the Nara's face connected to the earth his mouth transformed in a smile.

His fingers reached for the ponytail. Shikamaru growled, nobody should touch the ponytail so early.

"Where is the bag I placed for you to use as a pillow?" Shikamaru's response was a loud yawn. "You slept through the whole trip. We need to be ready in twenty minutes."

"Thanks for the ride... And make it forty minutes."

"The Unit Leader wouldn't be so happy about that."

Shikamaru planted his face closer to the floor. Neji raised an eyebrow, Shikamaru closed his eyes. Something caught his attention, inside the Nara's blanket was a familiar object. Neji shook his head irritated, how did he always went unnoticed? He felt a little humiliated, he possessed a Dojutsu that was capable of locating things, but the Nara was a sneaky bastard who used his tricks to toy with Neji.

He moved his body closer to the Nara. He slowly reached for the blanket, rised slowly the blanket to no disturb the Nara. As soon as he caught the object Shikamaru opened one of his eyes, his smirk mocking Neji. The Hyūga stood frozen, ridiculed as if he was a kid caught doing a prank.

"Stealing twice,Nara?" He grabbed the scroll Temari had given to him. "I'm the only one allowed to see what's inside."

"Temple of the Five Moons, scaryyyy."

"You should be more serious about it. Since you already seem to have read it more times than me, you should know then they fear my Byakugan can be connected to the temple." He tilted his head, watching how Shikamaru moved like a lazy animal, twisting his body so he could face the Hyūga. He wanted to chuckle, but caught himself on time. "Makes no sense why I'm this mission then."

Shikamaru's face turned in anger. Neji explored him.

"It makes a lot of damn sense when said temple was used for weird rituals dedicated to the Ōtsutsuki. Old Man is going to use you like a lab rat in that temple." His bitter words made Neji aware of why the Nara went out of its way to steal his scroll. "Not going to make you go inside for a reason. But they will keep you close enough to see if your moon eyes have any effect with the weird chakra. Yumegakure didn't want only a Dojutsu user. They specifically asked for you."

"Me?"

"Coming back from the dead? They think you some kind of miracle. Maybe, the assholes said they wanted one of the more powerful Byakugan users. Who else than Hyūga Neji?"

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me."

Shikamaru rose from his sleeping position. Neji expected a smart comeback, not the tired and bitter expression Shikamaru gave him.

"Shikamaru, don't." He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"They are stabbing me left and right. They asking me to put you in a mine full of bombs and there are only two ways out of that mine, Neji." His voice almost cracked, sadness covering each word. "I can't fucking do it. Not again, Neji. Not knowing one of those ways out is killing you."

"Don't forget the other way out then."

Neither functioning well enough Neji placed a hungry kiss. Demonstrated the Nara that there was another way out.

"The other way out is me coming out alive. Don't you dare forget that." He saw the Nara blink, realized something with Neji's words. "Don't forget it. I'll be alive and you can make as many braids as you want. I'm in debt after all, with breaking your ribs..."

Shikamaru smiled, that made Neji gain more peacefulness than any meditation could.

"I'm gonna stick to you like a leech Hyūga."

"How romantic."

"Want flattery from me? You the one making the moves in the middle of the whole

sleeping unit." Neji used his feet, pushed the Nara's feet a little. "I'll try being positive."

"Don't try,Nara. Just be."

"Sounding like a Buddhist, I like it." Their conversation was interrupted, Choji opened his eyes, and so did the Uchiha. "Good thing, Drama Queen didn't saw us Hyūga. Imagine the report."

"Don't let your tongue slide that nickname you're so fond of in front of the Uchiha"

They gathered their equipment. Shikamaru sat on the floor, didn't even bother to move. And how could he? His body felt like he had been sore for most part of his life, couldn't even lift his arms. Which meant he was responsibility of Neji. He smiled. In the past he could never picture Neji carrying him on his back, but after the Fourth War many things changed.

Hyūga approached him.

"Serves you right. This leech is ready for another good tour."

"Don't get cocky. There are many branches in the forest to use against your face." Shikamaru smirked. "I'm not going anywhere,Nara..."

"Yeah, not gonna let it happen this time around."

A snicker behind them pulverized their movements. Unit Two Leader, Shikaku Nara laughed. Shikamaru growled angry. Here it comes...

"No even I would disgrace my name by being too lazy to carry my own feet."

"Really funny." Neji turned his face away. "You're supposed to be our backup, not really good following orders?"

"I just came to check how things are."

Behind him Temari, Ino, and Lee blissfully observed like eagles how Neji carried Shikamaru on his back. Lee didn't wasted his breathe to make the situation more irritating. This time neither of them enjoyed the show.

"Neji! I see you have taken upon yourself the act of friendship to a new level! Well done my friend!"

The rest of the Unit Two laughed. Shikaku smiled towards his son. Neji was ready to use the Byakugan on Lee.

"Enjoy your time with the Hyūga." He snickered. "Anyway, my Unit has to get moving first to make sure the main Unit One doesn't have any troubles in the way. We deal with the dirty work. Unit Two get moving!"

Just like they had come they disappeared.

Choji approached them,his salute a big smile. Behind his best friend stood in obscure colors the Uchiha. He didn't need to use many words, and again he tilted his head towards the direction he desired them to follow. They waited for him to make the first move, but instead he walked towards them. He raised his finger and pointed at Neji.

"Yumegakure will try to use you. Don't forget to stay alert of any suspicious activity near you." He spoke direct and cold. "That Temple is said to be active whenever a Byakugan user with original Ōtsutsuki blood is near. Their leader is more than happy of knowing the most powerful prodigy of the Hyūga would be close to the Temple of the Five Moons. Know that if you even dare to place a foot inside that temple you will be removed immediately."

Neji nodded.

"Alright, lets get moving...Unit."

They followed the Uchiha. A little surprised by the intent of warming up to them, now that was the true miracle. Uchiha trying to be nice.

"You heard, Hyūga. Keep your eyes off the temple."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Nara. They always stuck on you." He smirked. "Since you seem really attached to my back. Like a leech."

Choji laughed. Sasuke turned his head an looked straight at Shikamaru like he truly was a leech.

Shikamaru was going to return a insult, but was silent when the Hyūga openly insulted him. Win for the Hyūga.

To be continued. Thanks for reading! Love for me and all of you!


	6. Chapter 6

Roots

.

Chapter Six

z

.

Tall trees and fog with many old statues of Buddha around the Yumegakure lands was signal of their arrival .Their gardens flourished with a variety of different colored flowers, their homes elegantly designed and crafted with wood and other elements. But, far away stood the palace of their leader. So breathtaking that they stood silently in the fog, observing their area. The Uchiha jumped from the tree, landed on earth. He motioned his team to move. In front of them open gates welcoming them.

A little bit more far away stood a giant temple. Five white pillars held beautiful statues that looked up at the sky, bright in the grey fog. In the center of the temple a circle with a golden floor. A circle stood in the center. A lonely and small statue of Buddha was placed in the circle. It seemed out of place. The small figure smiled calm, compared to the statues and radiant temple the Buddha was made of a old wood. It seemed like the temple was a deep hole full of water which only purpose was to consume the small Buddha that stood there as if content even if the deep hole tried to sink it. He welcomed it. Didn't fear it or hated it, just accept it and let it be.

Shikamaru glanced at Neji. The Hyūga watched the small figure, as if the little thing was alive. As if he couldn't understand why the Buddha didn't have any desires of escaping such hole. Neither did Shikamaru understood, Buddha had always been a puzzle even for his genius head.

"That's the Temple?" Choji asked admiring the beauty of it, "That little guy seems so odd compared to everything inside it."

They all agreed silently. Neji was the only one who didn't stopped looking at the small figure. More than the grace of the temple, the Buddha was the one who had captured their attention.

It was like the Buddha gave a sound to silence of the past. To the silence of every sleeping soul, he guided them. He made them awake in all the abysses of fear. Or that was what Neji saw in the figure. Like the temple, it was like a mask of a soul full of false happiness, and in all lies and fear of the temple. The Buddha stood like something that didn't seem to belong, but above all the temple, the Buddha belonged there. Like him and Temple were one.

"Don't admire it too much,Hyūga." Sasuke interrupted his thoughts, "You know it's dangerous if you place even a foot inside that place."

Sasuke passed through the gates, as he approached the entry he paused and spoke a little more louder. His unit followed behind him.

"Konoha. Unit One, we were send here to help you with the chakra in The Five Moons Temple."

Three figures wearing long white cloaks with a strange symbol that looked like a flower approached them.

"Welcome to Yumegakure."

They knelt, except for Neji who still had Shikamaru on his back. The men observed Neji. His eyes like some kind of precious jewel, like they just found a manantial in the middle of a desert. Craved for the Byakugan like some kind of life source, the Hyūga bowed his head politely, unsure of how to act in front of the group. Their eyes glued to him like some kind of idol.

Shikamaru observed the men. His expression irritated when he watched like they were the ones who felt like leeches trying to stick to the Hyūga. Not like he was in any position to say anything about being stuck like a leech to the Hyūga, he didn't want to suck the life out of Neji. Neji turned to observe him, an eyebrow raising up.

"Yeah, more leeches want to get stuck to you."

Neji smiled.

"I have enough with this leech." He shrugged moving his shoulders, hitting Shikamaru in the process.

"No need to be so hustle. Yumegakure welcomes all of you." The man was middle aged, grey hair covering his left eye. "Please follow us to your residences."

They walked through the fog. Slow pace towards the compounds, Shikamaru didn't worry to keep an eye on Neji. He was too close to the Hyūga, his mindset more worried about dealing with the temple. His eyes scanned it. Too far away, and it was good. The Hyūga was prohibited from entering.

He watched the Uchiha. He was glad this time around the Uchiha was with them. He could retrieve Neji in any case of him being too close to the damn temple.

"That Buddha..." Neji whispered towards Shikamaru. "Didn't seem to belong there..."

"Yeah. But, what if that was part of him? I mean part of the temple?" He never heard the Hyūga so curious about something so trivial. "I'm just talking but... Isn't he like the real temple. I mean sure the temple is beautiful and all, and it's like the temple itself its like a lie. And the Buddha like the inner piece that truly resembles the truth... I mean like us. Like the Buddha said or me... we go through things, and one day we wake up out of nowhere and really see ourselves. The things that we keep doing wrong and need to change. I don't know if the Buddha said it, but I heard that a word for change is life, and a word for suffering is resistance to change. When we wake up, we are calm and see everything, it's scary to wake up...But, the Buddha was called a awaken soul, the wisest man on earth. Now I'm sounding like a Buddhist."

Neji paused for a moment.

"You think a word for life is change?"

"When we wake up. When we truly see ourselves...I think so. Hey, why so profound? What's wrong? Talk."

"I..."

He was interrupted. Sasuke coughed, they arrived at their rooms. Neji nodded and entered the room with Shikamaru still on his back.

"Oí!"

He didn't think twice and started talking.

"I lied to myself for years..."

"Neji?"

"I saw myself one day. I know some parts of me need to change...and it takes time, but..."

"Good then."

"What?" He saw Shikamaru like a little kid. Confused and lost. "How can change be good?"

"We are human,Neji...I'm not illuminated or something, but when we wake up I know the world is cleared. Our ugly parts are cleared and it's scary to think we can change. That we can do it when we wake up, but is a slow process. We learn so much Neji, we love so much more. We learn to deal with the fear. The pain. And we live. Like that troublesome little Buddha, I bet you he was worried and scared of what if he killed a kid or something, but when he woke up, he learned to combat fear and things we can't control. Because our souls are pure. He saw his true self."

Neji smiled. A little confused.

"You scared? Don't be Hyūga. That guy was good when he woke up. Hell, he learned to love without mesure. And that happened because when he began his road he didn't know anything, but he woke up... and when he woke up he learned to truly live in peace. It's step by step..."

"It's a nightmare."

"And a blessing."

Neji raised his head. His eyes sparked with something that made Shikamaru move a hand and smile.

"No one said change or live was easy. Be glad you woke up,Hyūga. Many choose to remain sleep, and live a false happiness. They don't even notice they are sleepwalking through life. And you can't do that when you are awake. You learn the road to peace,Hyūga. We all love different, we all are human."

He didn't know when or what, but the Hyūga watched him. Like somehow his words were true. As if he just had slapped him in the face to wake him up.

"...You ok?"

Neji blinked. A moment later he placed his head in the Nara's shoulder. His eyes sparkled as if grateful for his words. Shikamaru patted the back of Neji. Couldn't help himself but flinch a little with the sore body he had to deal with. The Hyūga raised his head. Departed of every pain the Hyūga smiled, glued to the Nara he mocked him by letting a loud yawn.

"My soul may be awaken, but my human body wants some sleep."

"Right. Mind taking me up to my bed. You still broke my ribs."

"You're not going to let that go?"

"No even Buddha will say: Good deed Hyūga, keep braking the ribs of Shikamaru Nara." He smirked, Neji shook his head, a small chuckle escaped his mouth. "Not funny."

"Thank you."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Don't worry too much, Hyūga." He said yawning, "you're on the right path."

"I'm sounding like Naruto, but I believe you."

Shikamaru nodded and slowly shook his head. This Hyūga was something else. But,something else was on his mind. Those three leeches and the temple. It almost seemed like a sacrificial temple. But, he remembered that little Buddha. The little guy held more strength than the whole temple, it didn't try to fight or prove anything. Even if the wooden figure felt out of place, it seemed like he really belonged there somehow.

Neji left himself fall in the bed. A smile placed on his face. Shikamaru wished that calm and peaceful smile remained forever, like the smile of the small Buddha.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Too much Buddhist stuff here. Thanks for reading Love to everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Roots

.

z

.

Chapter Seven

.

Sasuke,Shikaku,and Yamato were leading an inspection in the temple. Three monks of said temple wearing long white tunics arrived. Their eyes on the malevolent temple, it shone with the bright moon. But in the center caught them off guard. A tiny Buddha full of bliss smiled.

The eyes of the monks turned sour.

"Blasphemous. Who dared placed such vulgar figure in our sacred temple?!"

Shikaku smirked. That little thing mocked the offended men. It seemed full of bliss. Calm and unafraid.

"Isn't this region worshippers of Buddha?"

"Oh no! He was a mere man. This land used to follow the path of the Buddha. But, we abandoned it, he never gave peace for this land. But the five moons gave everything to us. Real peace." the Monk paused they walked towards the temple. "See for yourselves."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Then they saw and felt it. Blue and white Chakra flooting in the air like particles of sand. They danced when the Uchiha awoke his Dojutsu. He looked at the monks, they nodded for him to continue , before he decided he looked at Shikaku.

"You're sure? Using Chidori with this amount of chakra is dangerous."

"I think you can take it. The chakra was said to only affect a Byakugan user."

Sasuke nodded. He used his chidori in one of the pillars. The chakra moved in all directions, expanding like rain. Violently changing when they felt the energy of the Chidori. Shikaku observed, the chakra seemed to be affected according to the the user, he instructed Sasuke to use a ball of fire. He did, this time the chakra remained more calm. Dancing in a peaceful pace.

"Interesting."

The monks looked appalled. Shikaku smiled, this place was holding something. It was asking for something.

He was interrupted before processing the information.

"Sir! Sir!"

The group turned their heads towards a monk with a worried expression that had entered the temple in panic.

"Someone stole scrolls from our secret library! They dared to insult the gods!"

"What?!" The main monk spoke.

Shikaku eyebrows knitted together. How imprudent, almost too obvious for him to figure out. He didn't wasted their time and moved towards the culprit. He didn't need two minutes to figure out the culprit. Sasuke and Yamato looked at him and followed behind, leaving the monks.

"What's going on?" The Uchiha questioned.

"Shikaku?"

"That brat. He isn't being rational, trying to protect the Hyūga. Fool." He looked at the monk. "Who told you about the stolen scrolls?"

The monk worried spoke.

"The Hyūga."

Interesting. Shikaku smirked, oh the boy was stabbed in the back. He instructed the two leaders to call their teams. He knew the culprit alright. The Hyūga rolled with the mission more seriously, than that fool who stole the scrolls.

.

Z

.

Shikamaru stole the information.

Recklessly trusting the Hyūga to back him up and understand his reasons,but the Hyūga stabbed him in the back.

All Units reunited in Shikamaru and Neji's guest room. Shikaku remained in the center of the room, Shikamaru didn't felt really friendly being forced to be the center of attention. It was tentative to return back to the bed.

But, there next to him was the Hyūga so calm and composed .It really bother him knowing he was between two blades: Neji and the fucking mission.

"What did you recollect?" Temari spoke, breaking the heavy silence in the small and tiny room. All the Units concentrated their eyes on Shikamaru. "Hyūga told me you read the scroll. And much more, Nara..."

Shikamaru turned his eyes to Neji. Calm eyes glanced back in the mist of deception in the Nara's e expression.

"Fuck you,Hyūga." Shikaku cough interrupted his anger, "You too. Back stabber. You knew damn well the position you put me in playing again to see how good I play the game of strategic?"

"Shikamaru." Sakura said.

Why should he hold back his anger? They stabbed him left and right.

"You knew this mission requires some..."

"Some what? Amuse me. Let the coward Shikamaru handle the lines of everyone of their comrades as fucking puppets." He spat viciously, looking straight at the man he called father. "Orders were I gave the fucking directions to them and all the information. I was never order to play in a board just placed in the moment when all of you felt pleased to put in my table out of nowhere."

"Stop acting like a kid. This mission is of top priority."

Shikamaru rose from the table. Neji was the first to pull him from his coat, forced him to sit back and angrily stared at him.

"Tell us."

Shikamaru stared. He wanted to hear? To hear he had invested most of his time reading about the temple. And telling them it cost him more than he could offer.

"You wanna go in for another round with death Hyūga? Getting inside that temple and enjoy killing yourself, again?"

The whole room remained silent.

"Nara."

"Shikamaru..."

"Why not? Fine, here is what the hell is going on Hyūga. If you gonna go back to another round with your masochist tendencies with death. The fucking chakra in that temple is a massive mist waiting for some source to claim it. Your precious clan offered some of their own people to enter the fucking temple. People from my own land send Hyūga members. And you know why? Their ambition to acquire what they claim is theirs. Claim the power where chakra originated from."

They remained silent.

"How do you know?"

They looked at him as if he was some kind of bizarre freak. As if what he was saying came from the fairytales like the Ōtsutsuki Clan. But, now after the Fourth War they couldn't deny there was more to the eye in the world they lived.

His body went rigid. He glared at the Hyūga.

"That fucking chakra that those monster like Kaguya that we battled are ants compared to the power in that temple . This chakra is active and constantly shifting into all kinds of different chakras. Is all in one. I didn't need much to take one of those devoted cult members to start spitting all the beans." He paused his hands hiding his face, but he continued. "It no only comes from the moon. It comes as a circle of one substantial power. A seed that needs water to flourish. And among the Byakugan users, they were used like drops of water falling in the seed, but the seed never accepted the drops of water. It eliminated them. Is looking for a specific drop of water to flourish whatever the hell its wanting to flourish."

Konoha had offered the Hyugas like sacrifices. Their own land. Everyone remained silent.

Continued to observe whatever could distract their minds.

Temari sighed heavily.

"So did these bastards experimented with Hyūgas and recollected information about it?"

Shikamaru nodded. His tired expression turned towards the Hyūga. Neji felt a stab in his chest, he directed his eyes somewhere else.

"They want to use you..." Shikamaru spoke without thinking. The aura turned uncomfortable, all eyes remained in the interaction between the Nara and the Hyūga. "And you want me to stand back and do nothing? You know how much that is costing me? My fucking sanity."

Temari raised an eyebrow.

Neji maintained his silence. Shikaku saved him, interrupted the Nara before he continued. He almost wanted to bow in gratitude towards Shikaku.

Not even the braids on public made him feel this humiliation.

"How did the Hyūgas reacted towards the chakra after the experiments?"

Shikamaru with tired eyes blinked putting his attention back to his father.

"They said the chakra became like a million of particles surrounding the Byakugan user. Most of them died, it seemed the chakra took their life away. Some others gained a slight chance to see the chakra instead of consuming them, the chakra gave itself to them. But, it was too much for them to handle." He spoke with trembling voice, his hands shaking. "You want to take him there? You traitor, knowing what it did to me."'

His voice broke out. This time Shikaku and the Hyūga shared a glance. Shikamaru wasn't being rational.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" Sakura approached. "What is going on?"

Neji turned to her.

"Unit Two Leader...Shikaku Nara, can you please take from here on..."

Shikaku nodded. The three were going to have a long talk.

Shikaku asked for everyone to get out. Except for the Hyūga and Shikamaru.

.

.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Roots

Chapter Eight

Irrationally never held a place in his brain. He never took chances, he knew damn well the consequences of trusting was a play with bad outcomes. But, this was one of the few times he held his heart and brain in the same page. His trembling body washed out with sadness and the rage of an imprudent fool with ideas consuming his spirit and mind. How could he put at stake the Hyūga? How could he not act like a fucking idiot in a mission when his own father stabbed him in the back?

The putrid smell of dead candles was heavy in the room. He remained with his head covered, he felt the hands of the Hyūga. He glanced up.

"Shikamaru."

He pushed him away. His trembling hands covering his face, his heartbeat louder and louder came to his ears. Something was breaking. His damn soul. He didn't understood why his father stabbed him.

"Why?!" He screamed. "You knew!"

His father moved forward. Neji took a space back, giving room to the two. Shikaku calmly looked at his son. His eyes intense.

"You're my father! Why did you do this to someone you know I care for?"

"That's your answer. I knew he was important to you."

He rose anger and sadness covered his glittered eyes. He was face to face with his father, Shikaku didn't flinch. He calmly smiled and whispered the words that broke all heavy hatred or nauseating feelings Shikamaru had awoken inside him. But, he took the smile as a mocking one.

Large shadows appeared as large needles and froze surrounding Shikaku. Neji remained frozen not by the jutsu, but by the conflicting feelings in Shikamaru's eyes. He was lost. Shikaku blinked slow.

"Do it."

Shikamaru moved his , he paused in all his hatred and anger, his heart reminded him something.

"No." He paused. "I don't care whatever you do to me. Torture me, I'm a waste. I can't do this anymore. I give up, I'm tired of being this sick bastard. I give up. Come on send me to my grave."

"Shikamaru."

"I'm not the victim. I'm the monster." He whispered, Shikaku approached him. "Say it. Give me the last blow. Say I'm the coward. I'm the monster."

"You are what you sow. Why are you sowing your own hell?"

"You know I'm a monster!"

"Are you?!" His voice rose up. Tense and loud, making Neji flinch a little. "You know what broken people do? They break others. You know what evil people are? They broken! You're a monster. You're a coward. And you're human! Don't you see. Open you damn heart to love you fool."

Shikaku leveled him with his eyes. Shikamaru refused to look.

"Hate me son. Hate me. Be a monster then."

"I'll rather kill myself."

"You're killing the innocent things around you."

"You think I'm not aware...That's why I given up. I lock myself and stay out of every living thing. The only thing I wanna take down is myself." He said. "But, I always end up taking it out on others! I did it consiciously!"

Shikaku pulled him. A hug.

"Have some compassion with your darkness. Show your darkness that you're different, why you think criminals changed when a single man dared to show them compassion , fool." The whole conversation made no sense for the Hyūga, but it seemed something only Shikaku knew of. "Now, get it out."

A loud scream and roads of sadness and hatred mixed together when he pulled and pushed his father. His shadows disappearing slowly.

Shikaku separated. His expression back to the serious expression as one of the Unit Leaders.

"Keep your head on the mission."

"Yes..."

Shikaku walked out the room. He glanced at the Hyūga, his expression filled with a smirk and the words that came out of his mouth paralyzed the Hyūga from head to toes. His smile mocking him.

"We all are destined to die? Isn't that the last words you said to my son, after you went to the battlefield and made your interference in the battlefield." Shikaku smile remained in his face. "I don't believe in destiny. We are what we sow. Don't know what came through your head, but it went through Shikamaru's head too. You didn't left a good picture after playing dead in the Fourth War. Think about it..."

The words of Shikaku echoed through his head. The part of what broken people did to others, he had done it to Shikamaru.

The words haunted the room. All that remained was the open door and two shadows from the two ninjas.

Sorry if it's short!


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter Nine-

.

Can't fix the past. And couldn't even pick up any of the pieces he had left on Shikamaru's hands in the insipid feeling corrupted any words he could pronounce to Shikamaru in the present. The shadows and light from the room moved at the same rhythm when the door opened with a loud sound. The wind welcoming a loud echo in the room.

"Satisfied."

The Hyūga blinked at the no meaning behind at the moment.

"I'm already satisfied with all the troublesome crap we been through." He placed his hands in the small table, succumbing to his tired body and sitting down. "I just freaked out... isn't it normal? I just can't help acting like a moron after the dramatic moves you caused in the war. Not gonna give you credit as the only victim for the things you did."

Neji stood rigid and closed his eyes. He had been ungrateful for many things in his past. Reproached his curse and desperate for any salvation that could comfort his heart. Clinging to pain. Clinging to a future he had already established. But how life had twisted his faith, and he still had refused to accept it.

"Shikamaru..."

"What? Don't give me the usual crap, Neji." His tune danced with the bitterness of his hatred towards the excuses the Hyūga usually used to cage him in a ground where Shikamaru couldn't move any of the pieces. "You are caged in you clan? You couldn't help but using the war as a good opportunity to jump into death? Don't give that crap again, Hyūga!"

His fist against the table made the Hyūga flinch. Shikamaru took a booklet form the table and directly threw it against the cowards who had left him with broken pieces.

"You wanna walk out of this silently during all your life,Hyūga. I know you fucking do. Wouldn't grant me the opportunity to use what you did against you, because you know it will benefit you staying ignorant of what you did to yourself. But, it isn't like that? You did something to me too, Hyūga. Don't deny it."

Now that they were in this mission, Neji couldn't make more moves in his favor. Shikamaru had the upper hand. The temple and his Dojutsu relation to it gave the Nara more opportunities to finally fight back the things he had always wished to bring up. In the past Neji could have talked and take the advantage with the seal and his clan. But, after his last move in the war everything he had gained was burned in the flames of his own mistakes.

"You're much more of a coward that I am, Neji."

That hit the nail.

"Spare me your sarcasm. There is a fine line between you and me, you didn't have a collar around your neck. If you want me to hear that I regret the low move I made in the battlefield then you have better chances surviving a knife into your heart." Each word came with a crude honesty that made the Nara's eyes more and more consumed in anger. "I changed. And for that I'm not sorry."

Shikamaru's lips turned into a mocking smirk. The laugh that escaped his mouth was twisted with the sensations of deception and anger.

He rose from the floor. Shikamaru moved slowly, his body still hurt from the broken ribs and the sore feeling in his muscles. But, the deep cut of the words from Hyūga made it feel like nothing.

"Fucking congrats. You done it, Hyūga." He stood shoulder to shoulder with Neji. His eyes tracing him, searching from any regrets from his words. None whatsoever apparently, the Hyūga stood his ground with a defensive look. "You don't regret fucking me up, at all? Well, don't bother. You done it."

Shikamaru hit him harshly with his shoulder, walking towards the door to exit.

"I'm not finished,Nara."

Shikamaru laughed as he almost exited the door. But, his body was pulled, his arm trapped by the cold fingers of the Hyūga. He didn't have enough strength to fight back, but his mouth could deliver better punches. No need to hold back anymore.

"Sorry, I'm not into sadistic tendencies for suicide. Why don't you ask Sasuke to help you with that. I bet the two of you will enjoy it." He tried to free himself, "For fuck sake. I told you is over you damn bastard!"

"Face me."

"Fuck. Wanna break more of my things? Screw you!"

"Turn and face me. Tell me straight to my face...Coward."

"Coward?"

Oh how he hated that fucking word. Heard from his father, heard it from the Hokage. Yeah, he was a lazy bastard, arrogant with his intelligence. But, he wasn't as low as to done what the Hyūga had done. He gave credit Neji with his past. But, he had already experienced the Hyūga attempting the same thing more than once. And when he had succeeded in the war. He had hit lower than Shikamaru.

So, who deserved the title more?

"Fuck y-"

His words were interrupted. His eyes lost all anger. They were caught with something else. The thing that always covered the cursed seal was off, the noise that the object made when it fell to the floor made the Nara stone. The Hyūga smiled.

"I don't regret it."

And hearing those words would have made Shikamaru want to stab the Hyūga with his own hands. But, is he agreed with him.

And how couldn't he? There was no cursed seal in Neji's front.

"How?"

"The only way to remove it is if one dies. I thought you were a genius."

Shikamaru remained silent. His eyes caught in the clean front of the Hyūga.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter Ten-

.

z

.

The temple remained intact as far as they knew.

"So gathering the information we collected from your son The Hyūga Clan gave their most prestigious members for this place as some kind of sacrifice?" Sasuke looked at the pillars and the figures that stood in the top. "This chakra that surrounds this place feels as if it mind of its own."

"Wouldn't call it a sacrifice." Shikaku tilted his head as he took a cigarette out of his pocket, That caught Sasuke's attention. The young male shook his head an Shikaku simply shrugged and continued his talk. "More like a experiment... These nutcases left out information slip easily. Doesn't that just sound too obvious of a trap?"

"We didn't hide out our own intentions either. Heard you planned to put the Hyūga in close danger, a obvious bait of our part. They seemed to plan the same thing..."

"What? Being obvious that both of us are putting all the good cards on the table in this mission? Yeah." Shikaku took a long smoke and breathe it out. Sasuke's nose irritation was shown when the Sharingan user covered his nose with his sleeve. "They don't know what dangerous thing this place covers and neither do we..."

That's why they both toyed with the monks; and the monks played with them.

"Where is your son? We need to find out who gave him that information."

Shikaku smirked at the mention of his son. Couldn't help his mouth to open at such opportunity.

"He is dealing with his girlfriend right now. Wouldn't like to see what they doing right now in the privacy of their room, but if you wanna take a peek go ahead Uchiha."

Sasuke turned his head slowly towards him and raised an eyebrow. Shikaku loved messing around with stuck up kid, he needed a good beating when it came to socializing. Didn't hated him much, but he didn't trusted him much either. Trying to eliminate Konoha didn't suited with Shikaku.

But, they were dealing with business not becoming some sort of buddies.

"Did your Unit found anything?"

"Nothing in particular. They still sneaking inside their monasteries. No guards or any signal of defenses, means they really hiding something really good or they just waiting for the perfect moment."

"And that is?"

"A moment to use the Hyūga."

Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly took out a kunai in the trees. The sound of a man screaming was heard, Shikaku's face turning rigid as he threw his cigarette.

"You never fail to spot the enemy do you?"

"And you never fail to hide your moves Leader of Unit Two?" The Uchiha took out a scroll. "You are planning of using the Hyūga. No, of sacrificing him for the sake of the village..."

"No... I plan to experiment. Which if it turns out ugly the you can call it a sacrifice. How did you figure it out?"

Sasuke threw a scroll at Shikaku's feet.

"You placed me here to experiment with me too? And you know more to this place than anyone, you are willing to use the Hyūga and sacrifice him for the sake of protecting the village from whatever the hell this place holds. You're placed under Unit Two, but we know you are the one in charge of the mission not me."

Shikaku shrugged and slowly took out another cigar.

"You made use of my chakra and you knew that there was a chance I might had died in this place."

"Hn, I do my job. This place won't kill you unless you are from the descendant of Kaguya." Shikaku threw his cigarette once again. "Ever heard of the five Gods that sat upon the throne of the sky? Sounds like a fairy tale, but it makes sense after you look more into it. There seems to be this legend where Kaguya and the powerful shinobis at time offered part of their chakra in a single place to form some kind of ultimate successor."

"You mean."

"The Temple of the Five Moons is a energy without a body. Or more like a energy looking for a specific body and soul to posses. Wanna see what happens if the Hyūga would get inside that place?"

Shikaku in a fast move disappeared and reappeared feet away from the Uchiha. Sasuke moved his feet and caught up with him, behind them appeared Kakashi and Yamato. They had been spying and hearing everything.

"What are you gonna show us Shikaku? A magic trick?"

"Hn, Joke Hayate is not gonna be funny when you see the sparkles appearing with this magic trick. And all I need is this."

He took out what looked like a long thread. Brown color and familiar to Kakashi.

"You stole hair from the Hyūga?"

"Not stolen, borrowed."

They arrived at the temple. Shikaku paused some meters away. No guards whatsoever, didn't meant there weren't any flies around looking at them.

"Yamato, care to give us some hand with any flies around? If they see they might go berserk." Yamato moves out of their group and the remaining moved inside the temple. Shikaku gave a signal for Kakashi and Sasuke to pause at a safe distance. He threw the hair in the floor. The chakra floating suddenly moved and proceeded to surround the long hair. "Funny ain't it?"

"What the hell?" Kakashi suddenly understood. "Is not destroying it..."

"Which means this is what the chakra in this place wants. Just wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

"The magic..." Shikaku moved far from the center of the Temple.

The hair floated in the center and the chakra danced slowly around it. But, it took few seconds to see how the chakra moved with a more brusque rhythm as it moved closer and closer to the hair. The Pillars shone and the particles of chakra paused their dance. The sound of ghastly screams were heard from the statues.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Give ir a minute Kakashi...Is not a pretty sight."

The pillars changed their color to a pitch black and the statues turned the same color. Their screams grew louder and louder until they unified in a horrendous scream that echoed inside the Temple. Kakashi and Sasuke covered their ears, but what happened next made them not care much about the loud screams.

Shikaku pointed up.

They looked up. There stood the moon white and luminous, then out of nowhere appeared another moon. Then the third, the fourth, and finally the fifth.

"Do they look familiar?"

"Kaguya's moon?"

"Not only hers. The more powerful Kages moons. Better move out..."

"Why?"

The five moons turned black.

"What the hell?!" A cascade of black chakras fell from the moons into the center of the Temple. Like a cascade of blood the Chakras surrounded the hair and danced once again, but the chakra seemed to form large hands.

"Now move!"

The black liquid took form of large hands approaching for whatever stood near it. It reached for Kakashi,Sasuke, and Shikaku. They all moved out. The large hands reached for whatever form of life was near. A bird nearby was captured and destroyed.

Shikaku took what look like a control and proceeded to press it in the knit of time before a hand almost captured him. Something inside the temple had exploded .

Everything turned back to normal. The pillars turned white and the moon recovered its white color. There was no trace of the other moons. The chakra in the temple danced in a slow synchronization. The hair was nowhere to be found.

"I put a small object that explodes in the hair. As soon as I pressed the button it burn out the whole hair."

"What was that?!"

"Temple of The Five Moons wasn't the correct name for this place. Is The Temple of the Five. Five Gods who decided to create a place where they cultivated for their new kid."

Sasuke blinked. He had used his Rinnegan, but the chakra never reacted to it.

"What you trying to say is..."

"This place was built to eliminate us from this planet basically and start with a new successor for the Five Kages. And it seems Hyūga was the right pick for those assholes."

He looked at Sasuke. "No even the Rinnegan works against it I take it?"

Sasuke burrowed his expression.

"Watch your mouth Nara."

"Then you better get in line with me here Uchiha. I used you for the sake of saving this planet, but there isn't much I can do other than ask you to do what I order you in that scroll. I know you been evading it, but you better finish it off." He threw a familiar scroll at Sasuke. "Put the Hyūga back in line too. And I put my son too. And is not a favor. Is an order."

.

.

.

Thanks for reading is been a long time! Sorry for any typos or errors. Sorry for not many Shikamaru and Neji moments, but next chapter would show more of them I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter Eleven-

.

z

.

Effort of innocent hopes. Oh how many things could collapse in the dark, crawling into the floor he reached. Since when did he started manufacturing a false fantasy? Directing his hope for a future. The game had made him collapse under the board. The last piece that remained was logic as his best piece on the board.

The traces of an empty scar crawled in his skin. He reached for the Hyūga's front, the cold touch of his fingertips invested in the warmth of the other body. His eyes fiercely in search for the cursed mark. But, all he could recognize was the ridiculous idea of what the Hyūga had asserted him.

"Is gone?..."

A sound escaped the Hyūga. Mocking his question with a small chuckle that escaped from the Hyūga.

"Is not funny..."

"I never said it was..."

Silence was all that was left.

The skies roar made Shikamaru flinch, the sound of thunder echoing near their room. The announcement of a heavy storm in the mist of the darkness of their room. Shikamaru opted for silence, he had crawled in his mind for any response. But, it failed the moment he realized his body remained frozen. His hand attached to Neji's front.

Something else sustained his touch to Neji. The Hyūga held his wrist to maintain their contact, his eyes closed. This counted as a win move for the Hyūga. God, he needed to step up, lately Neji had the upper hand in every game they played. Lighting stroke the dark room, light painting a clear image of Neji for a second, it uphold as a valid move for Shikamaru.

He moved his wrist. But, Neji's fingers caged him.

"Gonna break my wrist now?"

Neji scowled. His grip twisting Shikamaru's wrist, he closed his eyes as the sting of his injured body reminded him that he was in not state of taking another blow.

"Quit your blabbering Nara..." he freed the Nara, a throb at the back of his head brought him back to their previous conversation. He had the Nara in place, hours ago Shikamaru had almost acted upon impulse. It wasn't like the Nara. Sloppy moves were Naruto's speciality. "I can't change my past actions. And I don't have that capability of fixing anything. The only way I can make you understand the side of my board is giving you the comfort of letting you know I broke my chains... I can't afford you to slip like you did when you decided to go around the monasteries and forcing the monks to spit information. Get back on track Shikamaru."

Shikamaru retrieved any sentiments that dared to dance in the moment and make him lose his good judgment. He snarled and stepped away from the Hyūga, his frustrated ego playing with the cords of brain and heart.

"Let me bark at the enemies that I have in both ends. And I'm not only referring to the fanatic leeches that keep orbiting around your precious Dojutsu."

Neji straightened his position. He inclined his head towards the door.

"You can't take on Shikaku and the mission at the same pace, Nara." His eyes captured the dark orbs glittering in a dark amusement. "Don't bare your teeth at two enemies Nara. The monks and your father are not the same thing."

Shikamaru held up a small piece of paper. A cursory look was given to the folded object, he placed the object in the Hyūga's hand. The Nara masked his reactions with the familiar look of uninterested response to whatever Neji might have tried to read on his expressions.

"What is this?"

"Your hair."

An eyebrow was lift up at the mention of said object and at the same time a unnecessary pick of curiosity. Neji furrowed his eyes, blinked and studied the paper as his fingers moved and opened the folds. He sensed it.

It was a glimpse and almost lost to his senses. But, there was no other way he couldn't determine what the traces left in his hair were.

"Chakra?" He traced Shikamaru for an answer.

"I took risky moves and went dramatic for a little while to disperse any attempt for my old man to make the first move. He tends to take the first step when the game is set. I just simply started the moves before the board was placed."

Reckless. He had been too busy expanding his attention on the mission. Shikaku had placed him outside the board, and Shikamaru had taken full advantage of it. A small and fetal crack in the orders of the mission. Neji couldn't access the temple, but Shikamaru did.

Left in the middle of the mixture of a bitter anger and the fact that he had been deceptive of Shikamaru made the Hyūga's hands to launch an attack to Shikamaru's jacket.

"You went into the temple before any of our Units. And you used it as retribution against the whole mission."

Shikamaru shrugged. Rolled once more his shoulders and lifted the booklet he had thrown at the Hyūga.

"I always thought that beating him in the first round would feel as if I was really in a cloud. But, there isn't nothing to feel vicious about right now." He sighed. "Now. Are you willing to let me do the talk now?"

Neji arched an eyebrow. Settled for peace and allowed Shikamaru's husky voice to depart any word he wished to pronounce.

"The Temple did consume and gave itself to some Hyūga's. The tricky part is knowing what the hell happens if the chakras in that place do if you are not destroyed." He fell in the couch, his tense shoulders remained tired. But, he couldn't shake the unnerving moment he had witnessed. "To cut the chase up. As soon as you step inside that place there is two outcomes: You turn into a god-zombie and pulverize this whole place or you get to join the other Hyūgas who already went through this."

Neji furrowed his eyes.

"You telling me I'm an Ōtsutsuki?"

The Nara placed his hand in the book, his eyes closed and his chuckle shaking with a bit of sadness.

"Not exactly. You can become an Ōtsutsuki if you enter the Temple; which is what these nutcases want. What they don't know is the consequences of what can happen afterwards." He flipped the pages of the notebook. "There is five pillars in that temple. And each one helds a different chakra, all we need to do is make sure is we displace them. Moving one piece and ruining the whole system. The problem is I don't know how. I've already tried to blast the place with some bombs. They remained intact."

A muscle twitched in Neji's jaw.

"You vandalized a sacred temple?"

"Not the point." He tried to blow up the place Naruto style, but he knew it wasn't called Temple of the Five Moons for nothing. He at least wanted to offend the leeches a little by marking their glorious temple.

"Right. And you have a plan to twist and turn this mission in a right direction?"

Shikamaru closed the book.

"There is a way. Doesn't mean the risks are less dangerous." He pinched his nose. "I just need to inform my dad..."

"You're dead." Neji shook his head."Evading orders and breaking into the temple without his knowledge. And don't you wait for the Uchiha to hear about this."

"Thanks. Wanna give me a last wish before I die?"

Neji tilted his head. A not-so Neji like move. He placed a fist in his jaw, as if lost in thought.

"You are evading any move that could end up involving me getting inside that place." His lips twitching in a smile. "Thank you..."

Before he could open his mouth a loud screeching sound accompanied by the sound of the door opening fiercely interrupted him. His face contorted into pain. His poor ears had been assaulted. The thunder was nothing compared to Naruto's loud mouth as he presented himself inside the room, if Neji's growl didn't give a signal the knucklehead surely had no intention of keeping his voice low.

"Shikamaru!" The blonde twisted his body towards Shikamaru, "You asshole!"

"Naruto!" Oh great the herd had followed him up. Tenten and Sakura appeared wet from head to toe their sandals making a squishy sound with each step. They embraced the Uzumaki in a chokehold, cutting off his air supply. "Give it back!"

"N-No way..." it amazed the Nara that the idiot had the capacity of moving his mouth when he was about to be knock out. He really never shut his mouth. " He tricked me! "

He sighed and slowly rose from his comfortable position. So much for a short break. He blinked and moved his hand in the middle of the air, as if to capture the attention of the angry trio. They turned rigid, their dodo eyes looking his way.

"You guys - Ack!" His air was cutt off short when the Kiba grabbed his collar and started shaking him. "Kiba?"

"Spit the beans Shikamaru! Where is it?!"

His eyebrow twitched, what the hell was with the circus act? His ribs didn't welcome the harsh movement Kiba had granted his injured body. He sighed and shook his head, hands up in defeat.

"First off-"

"Kiba-kun! Stop!" What the hell? Now his vision was playing him sick tricks. A woman appeared in the door frantic and directing her wet sandals towards Kiba. It appeared that the rain had captured her too, she was wet from head to toe. "There is no need to force Shikamaru-kun into this!"

Neji's eyes traced the woman. His eyes widened a little.

"Hinata? What are you-"

"Clearly she dared to move on without listening to me. But, of course Kiba pushed her to do it." Shino walked slowly, planting his feet in the floor. The sound of his wet feet leaving small puddles of water. "No one ever listen to me."

"Whine! Whine! Just shut it, Shino. We got to get it first before anyone!"

"I did read once in a book that dogs tend to ignore orders when their wild behavior starts to lose itself when they feel inferior."

"Hn." Shino buffed, Kiba turned his head towards the smiling man that had joined the party, the Dog Nin was ready to use his claws . "I couldn't agree more."

Sai saluted Shikamaru. The Nara just wished he kept his mouth shut, the grip on his collar had become tighter.

"Come on! Give it to me Shikamaru!"

"Whatever the hell you guys talking about has nothing to do with me!"

They all glared in unison. Not believing a word.

"Search him!" Tenten's finger pointed at him. "He must be hiding it!"

He blinked. And then chaos erupted.

Around a few seconds later more figures catapulted themselves at him. All of them wet, their hands catching and pitching parts of his body. Tracing in and out of his clothes. At one point he felt three hands in his abdomen. His eyes couldn't focus on anything, but they captured the glimpse of a woman in the door with her arms crossed, her lips twisted in a smile. Temari sure was enjoying the show.

Neji wasn't helping much. He sat in the sofa waiting for the animals to settle down. Leaving him to be devoured alive.

 _Fuck! Better think of something quick._

He traced the flickering light of a candle that Temari had put on the table. Enough light to make his move. His hands were ready to make the sign, but he lost his balance when someone pinched his eye. And off he went with the turbulent herb of maniacs. His ribs going numb for the second time.

 _Shit!_

The Hyūga finally stood up.

"Nara, whatever lies you told them you better cease it. Your ribs aren't made out of steel."

He growled. Fuck Neji, the bastard didn't even bother to check up if he was still moving. Not like he could. The mass of bodies over him started to move.

"You broke your ribs?! Ha ha ha!" Kiba laughed rolled his body in the floor, but was interrupted when Shino positioned his feet under his back. A harsh kick directed to his spine. "What the fuck Shino!?"

"You and Uzumaki started this ruckus. Thanks to you my insects were killed back in the camp."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that rain was coming down?! Besides, how could I miss the chance of winning those tickets?!"

 _Tickets? That's what they wanted?_

He tried to stand up. His body implored him to stop the minute he tried to stand up, he paused and froze.

"Fuck..."

"Nara?..."

"Oi, is he okay?"

"Shikamaru-kun?"

He flinched, and fell with his face straight to the floor.

Laughter erupted. Except from a sad glance from Hinata. At least, someone was sorry.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading. I'm writing on my phone and I've noticed some words are lost or changed whenever I post a new chapter. I apologize for that. I tried to check this one twice and there still might be some mistakes, sorry about that.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter Twelve-

.

z

.

The dream was always painted in red. It always occurred when he closed his eyes.

Between the decrepitude of the walls, the repulsion of the young man was captive of the marks left in the empty ruins. The interiors demolished in a mass of bloodshed and broken bodies. The massacre of a entire clan. His fingers tracing the cold stone of the distorted home.

The dialogue of mediocrity painted upon him. The vague answer and response of Konoha was left in the hands of a middle ground. The claws intercepted in the back of his clan. The remorse abandoned in the mixture of ashes of the war. His clan had licked the boots of the leaders.

Sasuke traced his way towards an old monastery that resided on a dark hill.

As he walked the vast path, he saw how it converted into a labyrinth of rustic bones, the decadence of the disgraced graveyard of his own people was a mere trace of what his brother had left behind.

The sad sky decorated of red lights announced the end and beginning of the afternoon. The Uchiha paused, watching how the world burned slowly as the sun was consumed in the darkness. Swallowing the light of his world.

"Sasuke..." the ghastly echoes whispered; as he once again approached his destination.

"Sasuke..."

Insipid voices caught up to his heart. His senses going numb. It's was the voice of his brother.

The shadows of his clan amounted to nothing. His insides raptured in his memories. The nostalgic moment of a memento that had died. Karma had put its claws on Konoha when the democracy of Konohagakure had fell to the precipice; when Madara had taken upon himself the vengeance that Sasuke had chased in his path back when he remained a child. A part of him had thanked Madara.

But,he had changed.

Didn't he?

"Sasuke!"

The echoes roared. Calling him for the third time. He paused in the middle of the ruins, his Sharingan and Rinnegan in search of the voice. Nothing.

He turned back towards the monastery, but he didn't faced the bloody infrastructure, he was captured by two eyes. Red and burning with deception. He faced the ghost of his brother. Reanimated in his vivid nightmares. He stopped breathing.

"Sasuke!"

The horrid voice of his ghost screamed . He backed away, his trembling feet stuck in the mass of corpses. From the dark,sky clouds appeared, the single drop of red falling in his left cheek. Then a million more came, the body of his brother covered in crimson.

"Sasuke..."

He , his nightmare vanished in the murmur of the cursed rain falling.

He finally woke up from the nightmare.

He opened his eyes. Sweat and fear mixed the moment he had woken up. The crash of thunder nearby echoing in his room. His body flinched, as if his nightmares were reality. His hands holding the blankets of his bed, clinging to the reaction of his sudden realization that he was back to reality.

He shook his head. The sudden sound of something crashing against the floor made him turn his head. There was a moment of silence,then something else echoed. The sound of laughter.

He stood up.

"Hyūga's room?"

He sensed the presence of more than four people. The ruckus of their voices distracted him, he let his mind merge itself with the sounds of rain and laughter. His trembling body succumbed to the peaceful sensations of those sounds.

"Uff..." he blew out a puff of air. The sound of laughter was changed to a chorus of arguments. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're a disgrace Shikamaru!" The female voice screeched,accompanied by the sound of many others agreeing to her statement. "I got wet for nothing!"

He was lost in the murmurs. Yamanaka's voice continued to be only one heard, the mixture of chakras in one room remained close to each other. Like a family.

Sasuke stood up. In a slow motion he wore his sandals. Blinking he looked outside the circular window, the reflection of his eyes looking back at him.

He blinked and turned to his door. He turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, the heavy drops of rain captured him. As if somehow a bucket of water had just fallen over his head. His sandals were instantly captured by the water too. He blinked and decided to ignore it.

He gave his first step. A squishy sound was produced, he looked down.

"Ridiculous..." he continued his path towards the room next to his. With each step the annoying sound of his sandals became louder. This place was in need of new roofs.

It didn't took him long to arrive. On the short distance he had walked the rain had done a splendid job of making him feel like a wet rag. His hair covering one of his eyes.

He paused for a moment. The door of their room was wide open. The chorus of voices vivid and dialogues continued to be heard.

"I offer you my services, my good friend! So please lend me those tickets!" The voice of Rock Lee was the first one he identified, next to the growl of a woman who interrupted him.

"Hold 'on! Hey, come on Shikamaru you don't need Lee's "services." Give them to me, I got this cool explosives in my bag! Straight from Suna!"

The offended Lee cried in disbelief.

"Tenten! How can you insult our friendship like this?! My youthful services aren't a matter of jokes!With the power of youth Shikamaru can go back to full health!"

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut it Lee. I doubt Shikamaru wants anything to do with ten thousand push ups around the roof like some crazed maniac!" Their argument didn't cease. As far as he could make out, more arguments had exploded in the room. "And anyway, why would he want your crazy services, instead of my exclusive bombs?"

"Objects can't buy the heart of a man, Tenten! But, the services of a good friend will!"

"Sounds to me like you selling yourself to Shikamaru!"

A groan was heard in the back of the room. Nara's voice.

"Ha ha ha! Heard that Shikamaru? Bushy-brows wants to give you private services!"

"Troublesome..."

Another chorus of female voices interrupted the annoyed strategist.

"We have been friends for years! You can't just back stab me like that, Shika. Come on, I'll lend you those herbs your deers love so much from my shop for free!"

"Manipulator! Get out my way Ino-pig!" Sakura's tune turned from letal to sweet. "Who needs useless herbs? What you need is the special box of cigars that Kakashi lend to me!"

Yamanaka laughed.

"You gonna give him a cancer stick? Oh please!"

"Like your nasty herbs are any better!"

He blinked and slowly approached the entrance.

As he entered; he didn't know whether these young shinobis were the same ones who were in charge of killing enemies. All of them were wet, the traces of their sandals in the room left poodles of water. They surrounded the harassed Nara who planted his face in the small table of the room. Naruto laughed and kept mentioning something about Lee's services, rocking back and fort in laughter. All the while screaming close to Shikamaru's ears.

The two females he last heard pulled their wet hairs. Their fists pulling hard enough to make the Uchiha think that both of them would get a new haircut. To the left side was Lee and Tenten arguing face to face.

Apparently Inuzuka remained on the floor trying to fight Shino who kept kicking the left side of his body on the wet floor, leaving the mark of his sandals over Kiba's jacket. The female Hyūga stood near Shikamaru bowing her head as if apologizing. Subaku sat on the sofa drinking from a cup, smiling and watching everything unfold. Choji keep offering bags of snacks to the Nara, placing a full mountain of chips on the table.

And finally the Hyūga, who seemed to be lecturing the Nara.

"Come on Shika! Ten bags of your favorite chips for the tickets!" Choji threw another bag, and into the Nara's head landed. " Is sour cream! You can't say no to that!"

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru-kun! But, please think about the new jacket I offered you...that's if you want to." Hinata bowed once more. "Please!"

"Who is going to clean this mess,Nara? Thanks to your lies our room was infested by-" all Shikamaru could make out of Neji was a constant "Blah,blah..."

"Man, this is glory." Temari laughed at the pained face of the Nara. Couldn't even handle her cup right for the amused feeling that took over her. "Serves you right."

"Ha ha ha! Come on Shikamaru just accept Bushy-brows burning passion!" Naruto fell in the floor, rolling in laughter. "Ha ha ha!"

The Nara finally responded at the Uzumaki. His eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Like your burning passion for the Uchiha is any different. If I can recall, you kissed him."

Sasuke stepped inside the room. The squishy sound of his sandals echoed in the room. All bodies paused and all voices remained silent. Their eyes turning his way, he stood frozen with his feet planted in the floor. He remained with his dignity hanging in the thin air. As soon as the Nara looked at his direction he wished he could taken back his words.

Too bad his humiliation continued the moment he took the horrible decision of taking another step. This time the sound of his wet sandals was louder.

Nobody dared to say anything. But, he was well aware of the ridiculous position he was in.

"Sasuke-Kun?..."

Sakura who still grasped the blonde hair of Ino dared to break the awkwardness. The Uchiha remained silent and turned his face towards the Nara.

Shikamaru was sure he was about to die. Sasuke just evaded what the Nara had said as he entered the room altogether.

"Why is everyone gathered here, Nara?"

Shikamaru blinked and sighed.

"As if I know. Nobody informed us about Konoha sending a whole pack of new people to this place."

Naruto blinked and looked at Shikamaru, his loud mouth breaking the conversation. Pointing to Shikamaru's vest.

"Hey! You do have the tickets under your shirt! You sneaky bastard!"

Shikamaru turned pale. Neji placed his hands under his jacket pulling it up, exposing his chest and abdomen. His hands in search of the tickets.

"Hey! Hands off,Hyūga!"

Neji growled angry. Shikamaru's eyes attached to the shameless hands that caressed his skin, his mind picturing a perverse picture.

"Just end this nonsense and give them what they want." Shikamaru gripped Neji's hands trying to pull his clothes back in place. His face turning red. "Stay put, Nara!"

"I'm sorry Neji!" Rock Lee approached them. Both shinobis looking at the crying face of a youthful man. "But, I too will take the tickets by force if it's what has to be done!"

Lee placed his hands on the Nara's clothes pulling it towards him. Shikamaru struggled to fight. Neji pulled back.

"Lee stay out this! I'll get rid off those useless tickets and end this ridiculous situation." Shikamaru groaned in pain. There hands gripping in places that shouldn't be exposed in public. His flesh turning red in shame.

Naruto bursted into laughter once more.

"Ha ha ha! Seems Lee burning passion for you is really strong Shikamaru." He couldn't fight back the tears of amusement, "But, ill side with Neji this time since he went for the first move! Ha ha ha!"

Tenten arrived and placed her hand under Shikamaru's neck. Her hand rubbing against his flesh searching for the tickets. The Nara flinched and twisted his body to find out any route of escape. He was caged.

"Over my dead body, Neji! You don't know the value of those tickets!" She kept searching as the other two. The Nara flinched. "Don't move Shikamaru! You only make it harder for you!"

"Oi! That's cheating!" Ino joined them. Her hands looking in the back of Shikamaru's body "Come on! Where are they?!"

"Ino-pig Move aside! I can't see anything!" Sakura's hand searched on the back too.

"Hey! Stop! Argh!" Shikamaru twisted his body, "What the hell-?!"

Sasuke blinked. Was he really in charge of these people?

Temari finished her drink. Her cheeks red from containing her laughter. She placed her cup on the table and looked at Hinata who looked pale from head to toe, observing the poor Nara trying to escape.

"What are those tickets for, anyway?"

The Uchiha didn't cared much, but for all the ruckus that had been caused for those pieces of paper even he held a little bit of curiosity.

"Oh...the tickets can be used to access any place and country and get anything without a charge..."

Temari's eyes widened a little. She stood up and joined the group.

"Oi, where are those tickets Nara?!"

"No! Wait Temari-San."

Sasuke closed the door. The roar of the rain echoing once more

.

.

Thanks for reading! Also, sorry if there are mistakes. I struggle with past and future when it comes to place the structure of words, my native language isn't English. So I'm sorry if that troubles you as you read!

AN: Also, this chapter was more of a break for me. I been writing too much drama and wanted some humor back in the story.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter Thirteen-

.

z

.

The floor was wet. His left cheek swollen, and never mind his ribs and the rest of his body.

"This place is not a refugee camp..." he groaned as he lifted up his poor booklet. The cover was wet and some pages had been tore. He tried to scratch his back, something stung really bad. "Argh...who the hell aimed for my back while all you decided to do a special inspection under my clothes?"

He grunted and growled like an old man. His body had been torn into pieces, couldn't even lift his arms or even twist to any side of his body. He glanced at Ino and Sakura.

"Which one of you assaulted my left side?"

Ino pouted and turned her chin towards Sakura. The pink haired girl cringed when Ino pointed at her, her green eyes turned sharp as a kunai. Better find someone else to blame. And she had the perfect victim, located next to the genius. Her penetrating stare was perceived by the moon eyes that turned their attention towards her. Her lips twisted in a smile, the Hyūga in an awkward pleading, shook his head.

 _This is going to be fun_

She blinked and turned her eyes to Shikamaru. Her palms joining together. The Byakugan user turned rigid when he once more caught the glimpse of her green orbs, the malice of her humor painted in her glittering eyes. There was not salvation for Neji.

"Why are you blaming me? Neji is the one who started to get all hands on with Shikamaru."The accusation reached the Hyūga's ears. He clenched his mouth, trying to evade any response on his part. She didn't miss the death glare of doom."Besides, Ino-pig went in before I did."

She pleaded compassion and bowed her head to the lazy strategist. Neji arched an eyebrow, she could've phrased the situation in a less descriptive way. Her toothy grin was embraced in victory as she watched Neji glaring daggers her way.

"How noble of you Haruno. The only one that should take responsibility of this mess is Nara." His ego was hurt. She clearly caught him on her strings.

Nevertheless, she decided to not mess the chance of playing around Neji's ego. Approaching with caution her every word. She bounced the ball of blame straight to Neji's hands.

"Besides, who do you think told us about the tickets?" She had sacrificed her hair and sandals for nothing thanks to Neji. Well, it was payback time. "Right, Neji?"

Neji clenched his fist on his large robes. The bomb had detonated. Shamelessly trying to cheat his way out of the truth he turned his head towards the walls. Better evade the responsibility of his shameful acts than face the ridicule.

For a moment Shikamaru paused the anger and troublesome headaches and remained with the echoes of Sakura's accusations. He turned to face Neji. Not even his brain could wrap around the idea of the Hyūga blabbering about the tickets.

"What?" Did he heard right? Neji spat the beans to everyone about the tickets.

"Haruno..." his icy orbs meet with the bouncing joy of Sakura's eyes. He had bribed the pink-haired and ended up forgetting their agreement while been distracted with the mission at hand.

"You told them?" He blinked with his eyes tracing the Hyūga.

In the middle of his response Neji never looked him in the eyes.

"A slip of tongue, nothing else..."

There was no room for feeling betrayed or stabbed on the back. He just never pictured the Hyūga doing such an idiotic thing. And never mind his sorry excuse of a response. Thanks to his "slip of tongue",he ended up in the state of a sack on broken bones.

He sighed and placed his booklet on the table. The idea of knocking himself out to sleep with the wooden furnace sounded very tempting. His brain wasn't ready to create any strategy and evade the inferno that his persona had suffered all trough the night: Uninvited visitors, poodles of water, broken bones, and harassment from his friends.

The thunder never ceased. The rain fell heavily in the roof, lightning struck once in a while. He took a look around his comrades. They all were wet. Their sandals scattered on a corner of the room, they started to search for towels. Apparently some of them thought that his backpack was for open public. Ino and Tenten started to take out everything inside it.

As soon as he realized it. He turned around and tried to reach for the backpack, forgetting his pathetic state.

"Hey! Quit messing with my stuff!"

Ino's eyes sparkled. He messed up big time.

Ino's scattered the objects in his bag. Nothing interesting was found, just a pair of clothes and some kunais. She peeked once again inside the backpack, her gasp of victory echoing in the room.

"No way!"

"What is it?" Tenten observed the object and her eyes widened. "Aww, that is so nice! Didn't know a lazy man like you had such skills with craving things in metallic decor!"

Naruto joined the duo. His eyes tracing the object.

"Is that a necklace?" Looking closer he noticed the image traced in the piece that hung in the necklace. "Why does Shikamaru have this?"

"Are you an idiot?" Ino clenched her fist into her chest. A dramatic pose as she pressed the necklace to her heart. "This is a matching necklace. Handmade apparently...wait!"

-Here it comes...

"Shikamaru!" She stood up and turned her angry eyes towards his teammate. "You sneaky bastard! Who are you giving this to? Why are you even hiding it from us?"

He clenched his teeth. No way in hell. He wasn't made out of steel to deal with more tantrums.

"Put it back."

How he wished someone covered Uzumaki's mouth with a sock.

"Ha! Bet you are giving it to Bushy-brows!" Tenten and him bursted in giggles. Shikamaru grunted and closed his eyes. Troublesome friends he had.

Ino watched him. Hanging the collar in front of his face. Waiting for a response. He clenched his fist, grabbed the collar from her grasp in a impulsive move.

"Ouch! What the hell Shikamaru-?" He turned his obsidian eyes at her.

"Don't touch it." His voice came with the vicious sound of warning. Ino blinked.

"Nara..." Neji placed his hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the contact. He pushed the Hyūga's finger away, protecting the metallic object.

"Sorry..."

The blonde girl slightly tapped Shikamaru's head. A apologetic smile offered to the lazy shinobi, he felt a stab on his chest and smiled back.

"Must be for your mom? Right?"

"Right..."

She turned away. Her silence leaving Shikamaru hanging with guilt.

He played with the object. He had put all his efforts into it. He sighed and placed it in the safety of his back pocket.

"I've never heard of you giving a necklace to your mother."

"Is not for her..." he stretched his hands. "It was for you."

That caught Neji off guard.

Shikamaru snickered. The tension on his shoulders coming back to torture the muscles of his back.

"Wanna know when I started craving it?" He looked at the window, the roar of the storm accompanied his voice. "When you decided that jumping inside a coffin was a good idea."

In a determined moment the transition of his time dissolved into nothing. A black figure stood in front of him. Red and purple orbs gazed in the dark room. The penetrating glance made Shikamaru guide his eyes to the door, evading his gaze.

The vague sensation of anger rose on him. The Uchiha placed in the table what looked like a torn piece of clothing. The same color of his jacket.

"You're going back to Konoha, Nara."

The notion of time dissolved.

"You better think twice before leaving traces on the crime scene. Toying around that Temple before the monks or Shikaku wasn't a strategic move." His voice delivered the last punishment."You'll be retired of Yumenakure in three hours."

His father was taking him off the board. And Neji straight into the sacrificial round.

His fingers trembled. The Hyūga glanced and turned his eyes towards his pathetic body.

"Shikamaru..."

He glanced back at the pale orbs. He had to move to plan B.

"I need a big favor,Neji..."

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter Fourteen -

.

Z

.

"What is this?"

"A cool tattoo."

Neji observed the symbol. It looked like the root of a tree. The ink expanded in delicate waves, like the shadows. As if Nara had used his own jutsu and plastered under his skin, the idea of it made Neji chuckle. A mark from the lazy nin didn't sounded so bad.

"A root?"

Shikamaru placed his bag in the floor. His lips turning in a smile.

"Can't take any risks." Neji arched an eyebrow. "What? Got any complains, I think I did a decent job."

"Why did you insisted on this?"

"Hmmm, Asuma taught me a cool trick back inthe days. Said that matching tattoos like these made it easier to contact your partners." He yawned and stretched his body, "I told him that was a girls thing."

"If you think is so lame. Why did you insisted on doing it?"

"Because, as far as I know you don't like symbols on your skin. And I knew you were gonna chew me alive if I even brought it up." Neji jabbed his left side, he grunted and placed both hands on his stomach. "Argh! Before you kill me. This is just a old tracing symbol, if you are in any danger I should be able to know where to find you. It may sound lame, but during this mission this thing is almost a priority."

"A priority to keep track of where I go? Who's idea was this?"

Shikamaru gave him a look.

"Yours, I take it?"

"I'm a charmer."

Neji looked up. His eyes tracing Shikamaru's features. The Nara closed his eyes and shrugged, he wore the same image of the root in his left hand.

"You think this charms me? Matching tattoos?"

"What? At least I don't go around at night forcing myself into bending people like a cat for the sake of your own satisfaction. You think that charms me?"

Neji arched a eyebrow, his eyes tracing Nara's body.

"Your mind might no be charmed about it. But, your body does."

Shikamaru moved his head towards Neji.

"Troublesome...Bet, you use your Dojutsu to see what's under my clothes."

"At times."

Shikamaru almost fell from the bed.

"Ugh, I don't need to know that..." he furrowed his eyes. At the corner of the room the Uchiha remained on guard, his eyes focused on them. "Can't be sneaky when Drama Queen is orbiting around my every move."

The Hyūga blinked, turned his head towards the door. He ignored Shikamaru's glare. He lowered his voice.

"What's your plan?" Byakugan met with Rinnegan and Sharingan at the same time. "You're out of the mission, Shikamaru. Your father cornered any of your moves by putting the Uchiha on his side of the board. He blocked all your pieces."

He gritted his teeth. He possessed nothing, no enough information and not enough time in his present. The clock ticked and an hour had passed since the Uchiha had informed him that he was out of the game. Oh, but he still possessed a piece on the board, the problem was. The idea of using it, went against his very own heart.

His racing thoughts were lost when he sensed Neji gripping his wrist. The Hyūga eyes activated. Still looking at the black haired man that remained on the door. Standing and guarding his every trace of movement. A predator waiting to use its claws.

He only had two hours to decide between tearing his own heart apart or twist and run with a reckless move that may end with everything messing up.

"Nara. You better step up to your second plan." Those words gave him a reality check. "So?"

"Shut it. Neji.." he grunted. That stubbornness of clinging to the Hyūga's safety dragged all his plans into the concrete. In the mix of his chaotic thoughts he blinked and gazed at the pale orbs that guarded the Uchiha's eyes. And then something clicked, so clearly obvious. Didn't mean he liked the thought of his plan. "Your Byakugan..."

As soon as he whispered the response Neji tilted his head on his direction. A soft hum of his voice clearly asking for the meaning of Shikamaru words.

The pale eyes captured him. He immersed himself into them, the power of the Byakugan had its reputation. A risky move once again, but he didn't need much more than to stab the Uchiha down the line. The thought of it made the shadow nin smile inside his head.

"I need a second favor, Neji..."

Neji traced him. As if the Nara had lost his mind. The Nara clearly looking at his eyes, giving him the obvious hint.

"You're not serious are you?" The Hyūga furrowed his eyes. "You want me to use my Byakugan?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"I want you to use it at the right time, and at the right place." His muscles finally left the tension wash off. It was one move of the board, but it didn't involved the Hyūga getting on any serious danger. Maybe some scratches "Ever heard that the Byakugan was the only Dojutsu that can't be tricked by Sharingan or Rinnegan?"

"How noble of you. Instead of killing me off in the temple, you match me up with a battle to death with the Uchiha."

Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm cornered. So what better way to get back? Making that piece move aside. If I can't eliminate it, I just need to force it to move." He glanced at the Uchiha. "I don't think they would risk the precious Byakugan user that was send here as the special guest of honor to be put aside from the eyes of the monks? Doubt they will side with the Uchiha..."

The Hyūga tried to ignore the sarcastic response of the Nara. His eyes turning into a cold stare. His head turning side to side, disagreeing with the whole thing. But, the Nara was right. He could turn the tables on his favor.

"Matching battles, and matching tattoos? Have any other things to match,Nara?"

"Troublesome Hyūga. Just think about it like a contest to see who's eyes can remain open the longest."

Neji arched an eyebrow.

"I doubt that comparison of a children's game and a confrontation with a man who decapitated Kaguya is in the same level, Nara." He played with the palm of his hand, fingers caressing the symbol of the root. "Besides this tracing symbol...How do you plan on communicating?"

The Nara glanced at his weak knees, his nerves trembled at the thought of standing up. The sound of going back on his feet was out of commission. Which mean two thing: Either that one of the new groups that arrived will take him back to the village or he would be crawling in the dirt and having the Uchiha on his way back to Konoha. The second was less provable.

He glanced around. His comrades gathered in the room. Apparently some had already collapsed in the arms of sleep. The Uchiha has moved from his spot.

"Shit..."

Neji noticed it too. The Sharingan user had approached Sai.

"Shikamaru-kun..." a soft voice called upon them. Hinata approached them, the Nara turned to meet pale orbs with the hint of a soft lilac color face to face. Both of them flinched away in surprise, the nearness of their faces awkwardly shook both of them. The young woman blinked and once again spoke. "I..."

"Ugh, don't sneak like that..."

She narrowed her eyes determined to speak. Neji gazed in curiosity, a rare sight to see on the timid shinobi.

"I'll help too. With my Byakugan..."

Shikamaru blinked. Neji stood with his guard at all times. She heard something.

"Hold on. How much did you-"

"When you mentioned you plan of fighting Sasuke-kun. I also heard something else from Temari-San." She pursed her lips. "What they do on this place. What you told the group, before me or the others arrived here. If they asked for Neji to come here first must mean they wanna hurt him."

Shikamaru stood his guard. Two Byakugan on the line wasn't good. And with one hour left there was nothing he could do with Hinata's interference.

"Never took you for one of those who breaks commands of the Hokage." He was acting like an asshole, even felt like a low piece of trash doing it in front of Neji. But, risking his plan was no in the game. His voice dropped low, sending Hinata the message that he didn't believe any of her words. "I get you wanna protect Neji. And I know you're not stupid enough to risk this mission, why side on the wrong part of the game?"

She closed her eyes and out of nowhere came face to face at him. He wanted to back off, but the determination on her eyes never broke.

"Neji is breaking orders for the sake of trusting his life on your hands Shikamaru-Kun. Which is enough for the to know in which side to be..." he backed away as her face came closer to his. The passion on her voice and decision made it clear to him she wasn't about to just back off his ground. "I'll fight by Neji-Nisan when the time comes..."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"No." Hinata tilted his head towards his cousin. "You'll be going back to Konoha with Nara. Keeping you here just makes it more dangerous, this place is full of maniac who see our Dojutsu as a priceless reward. I don't want you to be sacrificed for your own selfish desires."

She remained with her determination. Glaring at his cousin.

"I'm sorry, but I stand my decision." Shikamaru grunted and shaking his head towards both decided to break their argument off. "And I will not stand aside doing nothing..."

"Troublesome Hyūgas..." He clenched his mouth. "Don't give crap if Hinata gets hurt, Hyūga. And you don't get to close to our enemy when the times comes."

Neji arched an eyebrow. Hinata smiled on her triumph.

"Great. Now I have a matching partner against the Uchiha." Neji looked at Hinata with dissatisfaction, she smiled and bowed her head to both of them. "Would she be in danger too, Nara? Did you ever-"

Shikamaru shut him by raising his hand. Threw another piece of paper folded. A dark hair inside of it.

Neji rose an eyebrow.

"Already ahead of you, Hyūga."

Hinata gazed at Shikamaru blushing. Turning her face away on shame as she asked a question that made Shikamaru want to crawl down the earth.

"W-why does Shikamaru-Kun have my hair?"

Neji resisted the urge to mock the Nara.

"Urgh...is for the sake of the mission. I'm not some crazy Hyūga fan that recollects all of their objects." He rolled his eyes when Neji glared at him with a suspicious look. "The temple didn't responded at all. Kind of expected. It only functions on certain Hyūgas as that monk told me...Doesn't mean they aren't after the Byakugan's use. Whether your eyes or lineage didn't respond to the Temple doesn't matter. This people are after anyone who posses the Byakugan. Which doesn't put her on a safe ground."

They remained close. Shikamaru succumbing to the sofa once again. Two pairs of pearl eyes observing him like eagles.

"What?" He rolled his eyes once again. Couldn't he take a nap for at least fifteen seconds?

"How are you going to come back to us? I doubt that in your state you can't fight off Sai and whoever is joining the party that is supposed to take you back..." Shikamaru smiled. He had all settled. "It takes at least three days to return to Konoha.."

"Don't sweat. I got a little something for Sai and whoever is my joining."

Neji settled for silence, a part of him praying for the poor Sai. Shikamaru resisted his chuckle and simply glanced at the clock.

Thirty minutes before his departure...

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter Fifteen-

.

z

.

"Ino..." oh he was going to have his ass chewed. It was never good when they were reluctant to apologize, but he had few minutes before his departure back home. "A word?"

The blonde kunoichi gazed at the walls, her tired eyes blinking in recognition as she turned to greet a lazy man who bowed his head. Couldn't say the idiot had a good way of saying he was sorry. She lifted her left hand in the air, and it landed on Shikamaru's left cheek. His body landing on the floor.

"What's with you apologizing?"

The Nara grunted. He crawled towards her, in a pathetic intent of moving his broken body.

"I was thinking of a bribe first..." she glared with a pout on her mouth. She wanted more than his lame words. "Troublesome...Okay, what do you want me to do? I'm already on my knees."

He had planned one of his sneaky moves on her with extortion.

"A name..."

Seemed this time around that wouldn't be the case.

He glared at her. No even if the seven hells came to earth would he spit the name of who the necklace was supposed to belong. That did it for her, crossing her arms and ignoring his pleadings she returned to lay on the pile of pillows she had found somewhere.

"Well, if you don't tell me who is it for then there is no forgiveness! Good night, Shika!"

He grunted. His dignity in the floor.

"Fine."

A gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes glued in shock at the Nara.

"No way! You heard Choji?" Choji rose from his hiding spot. He was laying next to Ino, apparently waiting for the right moment to capture the Nara. Shikamaru shook his head towards Choji. He had camouflaged really good.

"Traitor..."

Choji smiled, the blonde woman crossing her arms and slowly giving the Nara a suspicious look.

"Don't try trick us. We know your games."

He traced for something on his back pocket, a pair of two yellow papers. Ino and Choji glared at the Nara. He placed the two tickets on Ino's palms, her eyes glittered at his lazy friend.

"N...no way..." Choji resisted the urge to sacrifice his manliness and landed over the Nara. Shikamaru's pupils turned into little dots as his eyes in slow motion observed how the Akimichi and Yamanaka landed on him, a strong embrace almost knocking him out for good. "Wah! Your sins are forgiven!"

After that he heard his name being called. Sai approached him.

Two monks and Sai.

Long white robes and obscured lips painted with a deep dark color traced her mouth. Her eyes a pale grey color that imitated the Hyuga's eyes, her long pale hair hanging into two big braids. She glanced at him, traced his features for a second, rapidly ignored his existence and located the Hyūga next to him. Absorbing every feature of his pale eyes and features. The Nara took out a small lighter out of his pocket, then blew it off in front of her face.

Neji didn't miss it. The Nara was irritated.

"Shikamaru." The Nara shrugged and turned his attention only on the woman. Her lazy facade working like magic to irritate the other monk next to the long haired woman.

"Sorry, thought you might need to glare my way. Is me who you're escorting back to Konoha. Not this guy..." she seemed unconcerned at his insults. "Hard to react I see. Do I need a Byakugan to get your promotion to 'worth of my attention'?"

The large man next to her faced the Nara. His sharp angles and irritation could've scared him or made him think twice before opening his sharp mouth, but he had a thing of hating religious maniacs. The Akatsuki who had taken out his Sensei for one, and now the fanatic leeches that rounded Neji as if ready to attach and suck the Byakugan out of the Hyūga.

He was more than welcome to let his mouth run off any insults he wanted. He had been pretty obvious to let the monks know they wouldn't be getting along any time soon.

"How dare you insult mistress Hana!" A hand touched the large man's shoulder. Both turned and saw the young woman trying to stop the humongous mess of a guardian with a bare look and touch. Her calm nod was everything that took."Understood. Miss Awai."

The loyal dog bared his fangs at the Nara. A dead expression was all the large monk received from the unconcerned Nara.

"Shikamaru." Neji furrowed his eyes. "Don't insult them further. You're going to complicate things-"

Shikamaru shrugged and turned to look behind his shoulder at the moon orbs. It was time for the goodbye.

He looked at the group. Looking straight up at Sai.

"Give me five?"

Sai blinked. Then nodded.

"Make it quick. Units are going to be informed soon. Everyone will make a ruckus when they heard you were taken off the mission. We need to be out before that."

Shikamaru yawned and nodded. Gave the stink-eye to the big gorilla that was next to the Hyūga- wannabe. He gave the Hyūga the signal to move. They both moved to a abandoned corner.

"Matching tattoos aren't so bad..." his words made the Hyūga blink slowly, placing his hand in front of him. Showing off the root image that was traced on his left hand. "How about matching hairstyles next time?"

He pointed at his spiky hair.

How romantic. Thinking ahead already.

Next time around. It was the second time they departed from each other for a long time, since he had returned they reunited most days. Leaving the traces of their existence with different marks. The Hyūga charged the guilt of leaving without any proportion of his side of things. But, he knew a way to compensate for that.

He tapped his hitai-ate.

Shikamaru wanted to punch the bastard. He went soft as soon as he realized the message. No need to worry as much as before, he was here in the same present. Change had brought them together twice. There was always a next time around.

"Your punches are low." He suspended his eyes, tracing the bandana that the Hyūga wore, not more cursed seals or drama was needed. Leave it to the Hyūga's cursed luck. "You're getting one of my famous braids when I've get back. You don't use those punchlines for free Hyūga."

Neji's eyes turned soft on the Nara.

"I let you do the pineapple next time..."

Shikamaru gave him a dead panned expression. His almond shaped eyes closing as if the injury of Neji's lame joke could be a powerful weapon to detonate on Shikamaru's honor. Or rather, the honor of his hair.

"Now you insult my hair?" He grunted shaking his head. "You're jealous. Nobody can pull off a symmetrical hairstyle like the Nara's."

"Symmetrical? Can't say that should be something to be proud of."

The Nara smirked ready to deliver his next move.

"Heard they have a herd of female fanatics that are dying to honor the great Hyūga Neji." Neji froze for a minute. "Heard they were preparing a ceremony for a stupid celebration they have once per year... you got here on the right time of the season Neji. Spring is about to arrive."

The Nara was using his past ghosts to torture him. The pride of Neji played with his own imagination. Already picturing his past humiliation of his hair: those damn floral braids haunted him.

He was reminded of the floral gardens that they had seen at their arrival. So many variations. So big and girly.

"No a word. Nara."

"Oh, I'm not finished." Shikamaru smirked, placed his hands on top of his hair, moving his hands as if he was placing invisible flowers on top of his head. "They're stupid women in chase of a good catch. Wanna hear what Ino talked to them about?"

"Shut it Nara."

Shikamaru let a chuckle escape.

"Ino told me they are gathering a bunch of pink,lilac, all the color of the rainbow of their gardens to put them on your precious hair." Neji shook his head. The cursed images of his mind plagued him with humiliation. "You know they have this rule where they need to comb their hair before the celebration. That includes their special guest."

Neji opened his eyes. A look of disgust traced his features, the Nara contained his laughter.

"You persuaded Ino into this?"

"A little. Told her to leave a message for your female harem. Ino is already their best friend. Since she knows the Hyūga Neji on person."

Neji furrowed his expression. Curse the Nara.

"And, what message is that?"

"Hyūga Neji loves big pink flowers over his hair. Since they use them to decorate everything on their village, told them they got a free pass on your hair." The Hyūga shook his head.

"Is this your revenge for the tickets?"

"You bet." He pointed to where his ribs were. "Also my ribs. Ah. Told Ino to take pictures."

Neji grunted.

"You're a monster, Nara." He sighed and glanced at the lazy strategist. "Mark me with a ridiculous tattoo and leaving me in a matching battle against Uchiha. And now you leave me in the claws of these fanatics you proclaim to hate to mess around with my hair."

"They not dangerous. They initiates on this cult, they are mostly in for a good gaze at the Hyūga's. Just your regular female fanatic." He yawned. "Anyway... You know what to do after I've leave right?"

Neji nodded.

"If you can convince Hinata to let you deal alone with Drama Queen then it would be easier..." he gave Neji a small piece of cloth. "Remember. Not wounds, just scratches."

"Right, because the Uchiha wouldn't hesitate to stab me first."

"Who knows. But, if we can move him aside on the board for round two; then we good on our next move." The sound of something cracking on the corner was heard, Shikamaru pushed the Hyūga towards the corner of the room.

"What is-"

Everyone opened their eyes. Sai and the monks ran towards where the sound was heard. Neji was about to move, but the Nara kept him in place.

"Wait for it."

Ino yelled. Choji roared, his hands up in the air. They both seemed to be arguing.

"Choji how could you break the base?!" Ino changed with a exaggerated move of her scandalous hands: moving and signaling towards a broken Chinese base. "You're a clutz, Choji!"

There was no malice in the supposedly furious words of Choji. He resisted the urge to crack a smile.

"Oh please, Ino it was you who broke it!"

Shikamaru laughed.

"A diversion to gain more time, Nara?"

Neji was really wasting precious air.

Shikamaru twisted his body. His feet balanced to reach and pull the Hyūga in a hungry kiss. The intertwined tongues burned and chased to savor each other. The Hyūga pulled away for a moment, only to be caught once again by the Nara's mouth.

They separated at the same time.

"Now. That was payback."

Neji blinked and arched an eyebrow.

"Attacking my mouth?"

"And your stupid moves on me? Giving me surprising gifts like breaking my ribs. I should pinned you down with my jutsu." He made a pained face. His body ached. "Anyway. Guess we see each other next time around."

The argument kept heating up. Both Ino and Choji seemed to enjoying their acting show. Shikamaru raised his hand. They both smiled back at the Nara.

"Troublesome."

"Bet you are. How did you convince them?"

"Gave them two golden tickets." The Hyūga blinked and crossed his hands. "Can't wait for scene two."

He ignored the Nara his eyes looking somewhere else. This time he looked at the Nara's jacket.

"What? Wanna check again like you did back three hours ago? Showing my body on public, you got some nerves Hyūga."

"I tried to stop the nonsensical fight over your tickets."

Shikamaru blinked and turned to glance at Sai and the others. Grey orbs glanced his way, wanting to open a black hole in the back of his head.

The small woman tracing him.

"Hana Awai... what a stupid name. Fanatics are pretty dense when it comes to picking normal names." The name of the small woman meant Pale Flower, really ridiculous on his opinion. "Can't wait to take her out. Small troublesome woman."

Neji blinked and gazed at the girl. As suddenly as she glanced the Hyūga's way she went tense, her lips clenched. A light blush on her cheekbones.

"You gotta be kidding me..." the Nara let out a snorting sound. "No freaking way. Why didn't I've noticed, she is wearing those stupid floral clothes."

"What about her clothes?"

Neji could agree that their sense of style was strange, but he found nothing funny about it. She wore a long sleeved shirt that resembled a white kimono with tulip patterns of her chest.

"Found a weak spot already. Thank god that Ino became friends with your harem."

"A harem? I don't even know these people."

The Nara arched an eyebrow. His playful eyes marked his words as a fact.

"Oh, but from what I've heard they know everything about you."

Neji closed his eyes and shook his head. His movements were interrupted by the touch of something cold caressing his left cheek. He opened his eyes to find himself glaring at a metallic object. The necklace Shikamaru had hidden for so long. He took it.

"Next time around..." Shikamaru's murmur left him in a trance, "I'll make sure to come back on time for your festival..."

Neji nodded and gazed at Shikamaru. Watching his back as he walked to Sai and the two monks. He felt a familiar sensation that he had experienced months ago when he had returned to the Nara. The guilt of leaving the shadow controller in the hands of madness. Leaving him to deal with everything.

"At least this time around we are connected..."

He glared at his tattoo.

.

z

.

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if there are some missing words. Sometimes when I post a new chapter, some words are missing and make the story hard to read. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Roots

.

z

.

Chapter Sixteen

About two thousand women. Their garments decorated and painted into the luminance of their vibrant colors with each their own variation of patterns of what resembled flowers flourishing in their kimonos. Their feet decorated with pale-vanilla sandals. The vitality of their clothes was a initialization of a vague white as the patterns of flowers descended on their backs.

A collective of brainwashed women clothed in the same colors of their cult.

Followed the basic path of principles that was required to be part of a herd with no power. These women painted and admired beyond any logic the Hyūga. Someone pulled their strings.

"The statue! What happened to it?!" A woman scorned at the man . She grunted and in a scandalous chorus kept chanting curses . More women joined. "You hurt him!"

They were like a garden. A perfect collection of inked flowers that were soaked into their obsessive servitude to their idolization of the Ōtsusuki.

"The great gods will punish you!"

A echo of roars marched his way. All of them chased after Yamato. All of them joined at the same pace, remained in a perfect union. Surrounding the Konoha soldier as he tried to explain, he went unheard.

Some distance away Shikaku and Kakashi observed vigilant. Looking who would win the bet.

"Told Yamato not to mess with the Girls Room." Kakashi's eye demonstrated that he was more than content to see Yamato being surrounded by the group of elegant women. "Well, He did break it."

The so called "Girls Room" that Kakashi liked to reference was a monastery of women. They took care of the town. A perfect utopian town with outsiders out of reach. The role of the women was to maintain the gardens of the town flourish all year long, pray for the town in their monastery, maintain their faces young and pretty.

Shikaku raised his hand asking for the money he had won. Yamato was dead, the women had started to punch and kick him. Kakashi shook his head, sad for his defeat on the bet. Shikaku smirked when Kakashi took out a decent portion of coins on the Nara's hand.

"Told you."

Yamato pleads were like the laments of a Banshee. Both Kakashi and Shikaku ignored it.

"Is he going to come out alive?"

"Wanna bet?"

Kakashi crossed his hands. The screams of his comrade echoing once again, calling for them. The masked man nodded.

"I bet you they will dress him up and make him clean."

Shikaku thought for a second and heard the women chanting in anger.

"I bet they will throw him in the river dressed up as one of them."

Both men followed the group of women who had taken Yamato as their prisoner. They were taking him to the outside gardens. His screams were heard far away into the distance. Shikaku snickered a little. The rain had stopped few moments ago.

Kakashi yawned. He reached for Shikaku's shoulder forcing him to stop.

"I think we should check next time how they kill Yamato. I sense Sasuke coming back with the news about your son..."

And just as Kakashi finished speaking Sasuke had appeared some meters from them.

He was wet from head to toe. The Uchiha's sandals squeaking with each step as he approached them in a calm pace. Again showing his pride as he kept his eyes glued to Shikaku.

"So?" Shikaku asked. Better humor the proud kid.

"He is off the board like you asked me to."

A blunt response with no texts information. Meant the brat was still pissed at him. Well, better let know the Uchiha who was the master and who was the obedient hound.

Shikaku crossed his arms. Kakashi gave him the stink-eye, judging Shikaku's actions towards his son. Not like Shikaku himself had enjoyed taking such measures. But, they had two days in the strange land and where still under the surveillance of the monks.

"Off the board,huh?" The grey-haired shinobi said as he sighed, dropping his shoulders. Ain't that a little too harsh?"

The Nara blinked and slowly turned to look at Hatake.

"My son played around that temple before we did. Vandalized and cross passed in a desperate attempt to protect his colleague. Don't you think these monks would take that to their advantage? When we haven't even been presented to their leaders."

Kakashi crossed his arms, his gaze was lost up in the dark sky. The dark clouds that remained after the storm slowly dispersed, opening way to show the bright moon.

"I remember hearing something from Madara." The luminescence of the moon seemed brighter than usual, the sun of the night seemed scary to Kakashi after what Shikaku had showed him on the temple. "The Byakugan is the most powerful Dojutsu that exists. It can be used to read chakra points and look beyond layers of solid materials. But, beyond that, their full potential was only shown when Kaguya appeared. Any other recollection about the Ōtsutsuki's abilities was lost, so how are we going to deal with the worst case scenario? We haven't even meet with these people besides their tourists officer who gave us a look around the temple."

"Don't worry about meeting the big bosses yet. The monastery ladies gave me a message before we abandoned Yamato." He yawned. "Had to take Shikamaru out before that. Meeting their leaders would piss him off, knowing to the lengths he had gone through to protect the Hyūga it would only mess up our mission. I don't want the brat around. His sharp mouth will only cause us to lose connection with the leaders. My son has a way with words and insults, it wouldn't take much for him to piss off the leaders. So I prefer a warm meeting to gain their sympathy."

Kakashi almost fell when he heard Shikaku. If he wanted Shikamaru out three hours ago before meeting the main leaders. That only meant...

"You telling me we meeting with them right now?"

The Nara shrugged smiling.

"You bastard." Kakashi snorted, "You let Yamato in the hands of those crazy women just in time for our meeting? He is going to kill you."

Shikaku smirked at the mention of Yamato.

"You must know how tricky shadows can be when things start falling out of nowhere." Kakashi hit him with his shoulder playfully. Uchiha followed behind hearing everything.

"Ha ha ha! You broke the statue that was next to Yamato with your shadows? You're fucking dead Nara."

"I think Yamato will appreciate the fact that now instead of remaining solo he now is with a collective of beautiful women. Thanks to my little help."

Shikaku observed the white pillars that appeared in front of them. The entrance to a beautiful building where women remained silent and cleaning with their impeccable robes. There was no doubt this was the entrance to the house of the main leaders of the town.

"Think I can stain one of their women?" Kakashi said glaring at the group of young women who cleaned the pillars.

"Oh, you didn't know?"

Kakashi looked at him puzzled.

"Know what?"

"These women belong to monastery that worships the Ōtsutsuki. They love the Byakugan." The masked man showed his content in his eye.

"Oh, I get it." Kakashi punched Shikaku's left shoulder. "These women are for the Hyūga then. I think I might stick around you to see how you destroy the Hyūga's pride. Also, might ask him to let me borrow one of them."

"Don't worry about it. You'll see..."

.

.

.

Gods above. Demons in hell. Buddha. He chanted many prayers in his head to any deity. There was no way he could deal with the situation at hand.

Ino and Choji surrounded him. Leave it to the Nara to get him two new bodyguards on his hands. The look on their eyes full of determination, that awkwardly remind him of Lee whenever he chased after him for a fight.

"No."

"Yes!"

He shook his head. And the Nara dared to call leeches the people in this place. These two remained so close to his personal space that he had ended with the wall on his back. Captive of the insistent duo. His icy stare wasn't working of them at all, neither was his high and mighty use of tune as he spoke to them as if they were insects.

"I don't need you to follow me around. I'm capable enough by my own."

Ino rolled her eyes. Hands on her hips she glanced at him irritated. Well, finally a negative response. The faster he got rid off them the better.

"Aha. That's not what Shikamaru told us." She crossed her arms, was lost in thought for a minute before her blue eye glittered when she finally seemed to find a answer. What made the Hyūga reinforce his guard was the vicious smile that painted the Yamanaka lips. "Choji. Do the bear hug."

Choji and Neji froze for a minute. The Hyūga and Akimichi crossed glances at the same instant.

"Don't you dare."

Choji sweated a little at the Hyūga's murderous look. But, nothing beat the tyranny of a woman. And he was loyal to the orders of Ino.

Choji expanded his arms. Neji was ready to run. But before any of them could make the first move the door to the room was open. A beautiful woman in white robes bowed and approached the center of the room. Everyone opened their eyes, their slumber was interrupted and they stood on their guard when they watched the woman.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I was send by your Unit Leaders to gather in the Flower Building. All of the Konoha Units are to gather there and meet the Leaders of our humble town."

"Flower Building?" Inuzuka stretched and blinked in confusion. "What the heck is that?"

The elegant woman responded quickly.

"The building where our main leaders reside. The arrangement for the meeting between the Konoha Units and our people was ordered to be held this night."

All of them looked puzzled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"But, some members just arrived. Isn't this a little bit too sudden?" Sakura looked at her wet clothes. "Do they really wants us at this time? I mean,why right now?"

Ino and Choji stood still and shared a look.

"Shikamaru was right..."

"Yeah,they haven't even noticed he is missing. I bet they wanted to make the meeting as soon as he was out so no one would notice his absence." Choji shook his head, "Can't believe they took him out like that. I mean he did something as reckless as to interrogate a monk, but I doubt that's reason enough to take him out of the mission."

The Nara had told them beforehand. Both Ino and Choji turned to look at him.

"Neji. Whatever these people want with you." She and Choji smiled. "We'll protect your precious eyes."

A silent voice next to them interrupted.

"I too. Will help you, Neji-Neesan.-

He wasn't experienced in the camp of comradeship. But, he welcomed the feeling of unification as the trio of his new guards closed in. He just hoped that Shikamaru had the same luck as him.

"Wonder how Shikamaru is doing..." Choji spoke as if reading Neji's mind. "He really seemed pissed since we arrived in this place. You should've look how pissed he was when he found out that his escorts were two monks."

"I don't blame him..." her hands clenched around her short skirt. "Let's just say he isn't in good terms with religious freaks since..."

Choji nodded.

"I-Ino..." Hinata murmured.

 _Not now. The last thing I need is losing focus..._

Neji didn't know what to say. Heck, like he had any right in that ground. The moment Shikamaru had lost Asuma the Hyūga had evaded any chance of meeting the Nara. For the sole purpose of concentrating on his own goals. Just like in the Fourth War.

Ino gasped when she glared at Choji. Hinata and Neji stood alert, observing Choji too. But, he seemed fine.

"What is it Ino?"

Her sharp eyes turned vile. Choji sweated as if knowing whatever came next was not good for him.

"Your clothes! My clothes! They are dirty, are we really going to meet them like this?"

Let it to Ino to worry about such things as first presentation.

"What are my friends going to say?!"

Neji arched an eyebrow.

"You have friends here?"

Ino smirked.

"Don't act like you don't know. I met the group of girls from the monastery they have near the river. They take care of the gardens and flowers, collectors of botany I tell you!" She joined her hands together. "How could I not become friends with girls who take serious care of the flowers like the Yamanakas!? Didn't Shikamaru told you?"

He blinked. Reminded of the group of women that Shikamaru had mention before leaving. Something inside him went cold.

The Ōtsutsuki collective of young women that the Nara said was his harem.

"Oh, they are dying to meet you Neji! When I said I knew you personally they were crawling for me to get you inside their monastery!" She squinted her eyes at him. "You got yourself a fan club here Neji."

Hinata glanced his way. He shook his head.

"But, that is the least of our problems. What to do about our clothes?!" Ino pulled Choji and Hinata, joined their head as if they were making a plan to win some kind of games. "Okay Team Neji, we are going to do our best to look decent. Now Choji before he scapes take a good hold of Neji so we fix that horrendous garments he is wearing. Hinata bring that clean blanket-"

Before she could finish Neji was out the door.

"Hey! Don't think because you're handsome you get a free pass from my hands!" The Hyūga glanced behind him. The trio was getting close. "Team Neji! Let's go!"

Hinata didn't know whether she followed orders from Ino because of fear or a guilty fun to see the so collected Hyūga desperate to escape from a good make over.

.

Z

.

Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Just wanted to say I been drawing some lame covers when I upload a new chapter if you wanna see them here is the link post/176136661556/roots-17-hana-awaioc-in-the-fanfic-aka

* * *

-Chapter Seventeen-  
.

z

.

The heavy fog and the humidity of the forest made him uncomfortable as the group moved. The Nara flinched a little when Sai gripped his legs in a stronger hold as he carried him oh his back, it was awkward as hell but he knew better than to complain.

When he had to pick who was gonna play as his babysitter in their way back to Konoha his choices were limited to Sai and Gorilla Monk that seemed to be waiting for a good opportunity to crush the Nara after insulting them back in the camp. No way that he was going to give the opportunity to the religious freak of having his revenge on Shikamaru when he could barely stand up with his weak muscles.

A hour had passed, but he already knew his time was limited. A day or two to take Sai and the monks out. And two more to gather back in Yumegakure with Neji and Hinata. By then the Uchiha would be off the board, which would mean he would continue face two.

He shut his eyes. The strong smell of sweat and something rancid caused a nauseous feeling that was caught on his throat. When was the last time he had taken a bath? His sweater and jacket reeked of corporal fluids and rain.

 _Ugh. Thought that Neji might stick some of his floral scent since we been attached like leeches, seems like I got a hell of luck._

He tried to recollect his memories. Searching and counting the days when last took a good long, and decent shower.

Four days he had traveled with the Hyūga carrying him on his back. The Uchiha had been reluctant to take any breaks from their traveling, always kept his Unit on the move. The bastard had proclaimed that he had endured days traveling and not consuming any food. A excuse to keep their asses moving. Even the impeccable Hyūga had begun to smell of putrid corpses after the second day.

Didn't blame the Hyūga. He had carried Shikamaru with not complaints, except when the Nara started to nag him about the mocha strands that hit his face. Neji always made sure Shikamaru hit his face with tree branches when he had enough of the Nara's bitching.

Shikamaru snorted. He gave Neji two bodyguards to deal with: Ino and Choji were added to the board. Having Ino in charge of the Hyūga was gonna be hell for the Byakugan user, but the more people the merrier. He couldn't stand back with his overprotective nagging when it came to the Hyūga. Maybe even paranoid at times, but since the Fourth War, he didn't took many chances with abandoning the Hyuga's life to destiny or chance.

"So?" He spoke loud enough for Sai to hear. "Who's idea was to pick the two monks as my personal escorts?"

 _What was his name again? Bet, something like Gorilla Flower? Leave it to religious fanatics to pick their names. Hana Awai. With all their gardens they have I wouldn't want nothing to do with flowers._

The pale man turned his head. A plastic smile splattered across the rigid face. That was the only response he was going to take out of Sai.

"What? Uchiha cut your tongue before giving you the orders of taking me out the board?" Irritated and frustrated with the fact that he couldn't do much but watch for the moment he decided to take out all his anger out in Sai and the two monks. "So? Did he pick Gorilla man and a little girl to take me out? That kinda hurts my ego."

Said Gorilla monk turned his head towards Shikamaru. And oh so slowly the Nara smirked at the monk. The gigantic man furrowed his eyes, his anger hanging in the tick atmosphere.

Shikamaru and the monk held a eye to eye combat as they jumped through the branches. Sai seemed unfazed with the whole thing, leaving Shikamaru with the liberty to continue his insults. And he had his next target in mind, the small woman. He didn't like to pick on girls, but there was always room for that special exception.

"Hana Awai was it?" He was running his mouth like the Uzumaki. But, he started to understand why Naruto had so much fun speaking his mind. It let frustration wash out like soap and water. "What else do your people like to do besides turning Hyūga's into lab rats in that stupid temple? Do your gods like to roast people for fun?"

The woman turned her eyes to him.

"What is it to you outsider?" She looked at him as if she was already bored of watching him breathing. "Our customs are sacred. Your mockery only shows how unfit you are as a man. What I don't understand is why would he grant you the gratitude of inking his skin with the same repulsive symbol you have in your left arm."

Symbol? He? She had seen how he and Neji tattooed the root symbol in their hands.

Her grey eyes kept track of his tattoo. He had told Neji half the truth about the tattoo, but there was no harm where there was ignorance. The tattoo was a connection and a tracking system. It could be used as a connection of chakras. Which was the only mayor harm it could do if he or Neji used their abilities in combat. If the chakras mixed together and repelled each other the most possible outcome was for one of them to lose their arm where the symbol was placed.

He hoped it didn't came to that.

The long haired woman turned her attention back to the tree branches. He only observed her back, if he possessed a Dojutsu he would've already open a hole on Hana's back.

"Shikamaru." Sai murmured. "Don't provoke unnecessary conflicts."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Being diplomatic,Sai?"

Sai laughed. Shikamaru didn't see the humor in his next words.

"No. Just wanted to warn you these monks specialize in venom and dangerous herbs. Wouldn't want any of your food poisoned."

 _No shit. With all their gardens and botanical life around their village it isn't a surprise_.

He managed to take a peek to the garments the two monks wore. Floral patterns over white cloth. Ino had said the group of women that lived in the monastery wore similar clothes. Meant they had a collective of women at their hands. And with what Sai had informed him meant that the women had probably the roll of medicine and lethal venoms.

Sounded like a group of friends Ino would die to belong to.

He smiled to himself. Ino was a proud fanatic of botanical flowers and herbs. She had experimented with medicines, had forced Shikamaru to lend her some of the Nara books that specialized on mixtures of natural remedies while on her path of becoming a doctor as she proclaimed. More like a mad scientist.

She had given a twist to the medicine. Mixed the Yamanaka and Nara's medicinal knowledge into a pill. "The magic pill" she called it.

He still recalled the day Ino had created her oh so precious magical pill.

 _"Take it!" She forced the smelly pill in Shikamaru's mouth. "Open wide, Shikamaru!"_

 _"Ino, I'm not your lab rat-"_

 _She had forced the pill into his mouth. He gulped the whole thing and gave Ino a murderous look. She glanced at him waiting for the results of her experiment to flourish._

 _"Troublesome woman. The only thing your stupid pill is gonna do to me is make me feel constipated."_

 _Her gaze turned into a happy dance on her orbs when Shikamaru started to touch his stomach. His muscles felt sore for some seconds, and minutes after he felt it. The pill worked like magic on internal and external injuries. His body felt like new._

 _"Aha! I did it!" She jumped, her fist in the air claiming victory. "Told you I would create magic with my precious flowers!"_

He blinked and smiled to himself. Ino still had some of the pills. He had asked her for some before leaving Yumegakure. He just needed to play sick patient and take the magic pill at the right time. For now, it was to better to lay down.

Taking out the monks by surprise was the best way. Ino had given him the key to repair broken bones and broken ribs.

All thanks to your magic pills, Ino.

.

Z

.

Unnecessary...Ridiculous...

They had only four minutes before the meeting started it. Didn't know why he allowed himself to be dragged to such problematic situation.

Team Neji was it? Ino had created a nightmare fuel with the cursed name for the group she proclaimed to be his personal group of bodyguards. Hinata has joined the madness at some point apparently. Nara was going to pay hell when he came back. Leaving Neji in the hands of Yamanaka had a high price on Neji's booklet.

"I don't know Ino...Where do you even get this from?"

"I-isn't this dangerous?"

Ino rolled her eyes. Gave a cursed look at Neji who refused to cooperate with the so called pivotal mission.

"Yamanaka, quit this ridiculousness and get back in-"Ino cut him off with a loud "Shhh" sound. He blinked and gazed at her. She seemed really focused on her task. He crossed his arms, didn't know why he allowed such unnecessary things to unfold.

She started to form the symbols for mind-transference. Her victim a old woman who was folding white robes with floral patterns. The local clothes of Yumegakure.

Choji and Hinata captured Ino's body as she finally had captured her objective. The old woman came running towards them. Placing the basket of folded clothes on the four shinobis. Ino winked at them with the body of the old hag. Proceeded to walk the body towards a home and vanished.

Ino's body flinched. A small gasp escaped her lips. She was back on her body.

"Yosh! Mission accomplished Team Neji!"

Seemed like they had got accustomed to the name. Neji didn't know whether to feel humiliation or sympathy towards the ridiculous name of the trio. They started to unfold the clothes, trying out some garments. Hidden under some bushes they reminded Neji of Konohamaru and his team.

"Yuck! Why are they so obsessed with these colors? I mean the floral patterns are neat, but why white?" Ino threw a robe in the floor and blinked. "That reminds me. How much time do we have left?"

Neji closed his eyes. He craved sleep and a shower. Never mind the fact that his room was infested by most of the teams.

While he waited for the group to finish their playing around time he gazed and observed the town. There were flowers of all kind, herbs, and exotic plants decorating all the buildings. The body of their infrastructures was made of some kind of a white rocks. Elegant and tall houses with pillars sustaining them. It seems too perfect.

His eyes paused when he glanced at some bushes that had star-shaped flowers. Their crimson red illuminated in the night. As if fresh blood had fallen unto them. But, he didn't pause to admire the floral decor. He paused as he gazed at two eyes that shone with a intense red and a deep purple. Sharingan and Rinnegan glared straight at his orbs.

Always on the hunt,Uchiha...

They remained watching each other. The Sharingan that had demonstrated that could burn deep into the darkness of their enemies. The Rinnegan that had destroyed Konoha in the invasion of the Akatsuki. And then the Byakugan that had been left out for some time, until the appearance of the Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

There the Byakugan had obscured the power of any other Dojutsu. He knew little about what had occurred in the battle against Kaguya. Knew less about the power of his eyes. What had the Nara said once?

 _"Moon eyes. I bet you one day your eyes are going to do something else than just seeing thru walls or chakra points." Shikamaru said as he rested on the grass. Lost in the clouds. "I mean. Sharingan creates illusion. Rinnegan manipulates rocks or something like that. I mean, I just wanna see you do magic tricks with your eyes."_

 _"Magic tricks?" Neji smiled at that. "I'm rather used to chakra control."_

 _"Lame...thought you had more ambition on you Hyūga."_

Ino's scream broke his memory. Bringing him back to reality.

The Uchiha remained in vigilance.

He hoped that he and Hinata had enough "magic" on their eyes. Moving the Uchiha from the board wasn't as easy as Shikamaru had said.

.

Z

.

Thanks for reading! Also, I was checking my past chapters. God! My orthography is so bad. So I'm going to be fixing them. I tell you chapter seven is a sin to literature. I just can't...

I really mess up when I write and sorry. Anyways thank you so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Roots

.

z

.

Chapter Eigteen

.

They arrived. Walked through a entrance with large pillars of a pale vanilla color. Women in white robes with floral patterns washed the pillars. Neji entered with his three bodyguards. As soon as they entered the room, the women peeked at him, bowed their heads in respect.

"VIP entrance!" Ino said as she observed some of the beautiful women bow towards them. "Wow! I thought they would be all over you. Seems like they see you more than just a pretty boy."

The attention was expected. But, he started to feel awkward, a little bit irritated.

"I doubt is my face they after..."

Ino moved closer to him. Whispered her words close to his ear.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of any nuisances. Your Byakugan is in safe hands. And so is Hinata's." She winked. Neji simply nodded.

A

 _._

 _Z_

 _._

 _Mission...Mission...Mission..._

A hollow pain echoed through his body. Inked sorrow pierced through his chest, the nauseating feeling of losing control. Sadness and impotence caged his body. He remembered it, vividly as the caressing vibrations of the spikes of the the Ten Tails that pierced in the floor. Pierced in the Hyūga's body.

 _Neji...Neji...Neji..._

Erroneous choices. Deep inside he knew, he knew why. Why the interference of the Hyūga in the battlefield was a choice not a order. A choice for disaster. The Hyūga's decision for that twisted freedom he craved. Craved it like a caged animal in search of breaking the bars that imprisoned him. And he had a way out of the cage. Death.

 _Liar...Liar..._

When was it? Four months? Two months? Time had matter little after the war. He had created a cage inside a abandoned storage room in the Nara compounds and filled it with bonsai trees. So many small trees. The hardest tree to maintain alive he heard from the woman who sold him the first bonsai. They reflected the care, and the failures of Shikamaru's management over used the trees as a distraction that had consumed his mind, but not his heart.

No. The shadows of the past pierced his soul. Maintained him in a restless trance. Sorrow had consumed his sleep. Temari had visited more than once. Sneaking inside his bonsai cage with the ghost of his past. She always watched him. Like how he watched the bonsai trees. Like a gargoyle he observed even when his eyes pleaded for rest. He clung to those trees. To their survival, because...

 _What's the point?..._

Then the day came. A sick twist that mocked his agony. Temari had delivered the news. No, she had given the Nara the choice to open the doors to his cage.

" _Just open the doors!"_ The roar of her voice echoed through the tin walls of the storage room. He didn't mind being trapped in the cell he had created. Didn't care much about the outside of the present. Because nothing could've change what had happen. Change was meaningless.

He snorted. Change had killed Neji, because that's what the Hyūga had craved. To change his chains for freedom. And he had done it. He didn't needed change.

He was fine in his comfortable cage that remained the same. Never changing. Never abandoning him. And yet-

As he opened the doors. Change had mocked him. Laughed on his face. Obscurity vanished. White orbs illuminated with a new flame of life had welcomed change in the Nara's soul. At first he thought that he was being played by a sick illusion. But, he reached for the resurrected flame. It was flesh, it had a beating heart.

It took him another month to collect the pieces. Collect his mind and heart in the same page. Because, out of nowhere Karma had shoved him back his words and thoughts. By bringing to his cage the resurrected Hyūga.

 _But, you still chose death..._

That was something he still couldn't let go.

Crickets. Their chorus interrupted his dream. His eyes alert, the back of his head stung. He had slept with his neck curved to the left side of a rock. The bonfire remained intact. The flames danced, illuminating the small figure that sat with her legs crossed. Her grey orbs shining. Glancing like a bird of prey at him.

She stood up. The smell of something sweet coming from Hana's hands.

"Ugh..." the fragrance made his nose irritated. His eyes drowsy. "The hell?..."

 _When did I fell sleep?_

In a slow pace she approached his sleeping figure. Looking down at him. Her calm state made the Nara uneasy.

"The Root Bond." She whispered. He look up in shock. "I heard it was banned fifty years ago. A connection that can be lethal to both users, and also a benefit in combat with dangerous outcomes."

 _How the hell..._

Her orbs obscured. The lines around her eyes turned sharp, her irises glaring at his marked hand. Watching the Root tattoo.

"What do you plan to do with him?"

Shikamaru blinked. Why the sudden interrogation? And what was with the data she had collected?

"May not want to stick you nose in unknown places." He smiled. " You used your stupid herbs to make me fall sleep. I recognize that disgusting smell...Passiflora Incarnata mixed with other herbs. Potent enough to make someone hallucinate and then fall into a deep slumber. A friend of mine used the same trick once."

Hana crossed her arms. A little taken aback from the information that Shikamaru had spat to her face. The little witch didn't really know that once someone stepped on his private ground he had with the Hyūga; the Nara let his brain do the dirty work to take out hindrances like Hana.

"The Yamanaka..." she whispered.

"Took you long enough." He mocked. "Knock me out for good just because I pissed you off?"

She glanced at the bonfire.

"Im just playing my role..." she smelled her hands. "Fire, flowers, live. They are permanent things. We were gifted this things by god. And the gift of life came from those eyes. But, we misused her gifts."

Fanatic preaching. Couldn't say he was a fan of it. What pissed him off was the "eyes" part.

"Better back off while you can. Pale Flower."

"I won't allow you to stain those eyes."

He laughed. Deep and loud.

"What the hell do your people want to gain by smothering Hyūgas inside that temple? Because, from what I've seen is anything but something holy or purifying."

She blinked. Furrowed her eyebrows.

"You entered our temple..."

"Yeah. Saw how your ugly moons and how your gods turned all devilish and bloodthirsty for elimination with everything around it." Not more playing around. "What a small hair can do. A little blood and you damn hole of a temple asks for more. Think your gods are still merciful?"

"They don't want blood..."

Funny. Was she off her game? She knew what was happening in the Temple of the Five Moons and still didn't recognize that what his people did was a sick game of seeking something impossible.

"Bullshit..."

She remained calm.

"You seen how the Temple seems to be searching for something. It's not the hair, the blood, or the flesh that we seek." Her words echoed through his head. The game on the board flipped. "The eyes of god. They will demonstrate that purity can be achieved."

"Excuses. The Byakugan didn't function. All the lab rats you used on your temple turned to dust. Your sick intent of giving the Byakugan a second phase wouldn't function. You can make a stable phase in a Dojutsu that-"

She cut him off. Her orbs lost on the bonfire.

"But it can be done." Something in the Nara sank deep in the depths of his mind. " The sun and moon eyes are one. White and dark together."

He furrowed his eyes.

"The hell are you on about?"

"There is nothing you or me can do to stop what is meant to happen."

He suddenly had the urge to choke the religious freak.

"There will be nothing you or me can do when the temple gives the Tsuki Haru eyes."

Before she walked away and left the Nara with more questions. The Nara got up. Hana stopped on her tracks as if something had possessed her body.

"Thank god I took Ino's magic pill hours before you knocked me out. Now...Pale Freak, you better spit all you got. Because, there is no assurance I will not choke you with my shadows."

.

Z

Z.

.

I am sorry for the long delay. And also I might add the cover a little late for this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Roots

.

z

Chapter Nineteen .

Statues of a large and elegant woman holding flowers decorated the main hall, they were made of what seemed to be white stone. There were four more statues: The Sage of Six Paths, Kaguya,Hamura, Indra. They sat over large flowers. The ceiling of the beautiful building was decorated with a variety of peonies and tulips. All of them white and pale pink.

Tenten eyes sparkled as she saw a large group of women with flower crows approach them. Offering a small cup of what looked like juice.

Ino smelled the drink. Her smile widened.

"Oh gosh is rose wine!"

Tenten and Sakura observed their drinks with different colors.

"How come mine is blue? And-"

"Oh my god this is Cherry Blossom juice mixed with sweet alcohol!" Sakura observed the women and hugged one of them. "You created this drink in the honor of my name! I name you the most beautiful woman in the world."

Hinata and Neji gazed at their drinks. Hinata's was a pinkish lotus flower and Neji was a pure white lotus flower. He cringed when he saw the flower.

"What is the matter, Neji?" Hinata said, a little bit scared of drinking a alcoholic beverage. "I think they pretty, but I'm not sure I should drink I it."

"Is not the drink what bothers me. Is the decor."

Hinata blinked. Then a sound escaped her lips when she finally remembered why Neji had such a crude feeling against flowers.

Neji glared hard at her.

"Did Nara told you about what he did to me in the restaurant?"

She glanced at Kaguya's statue and played with her drink. Evading Neji's death-glare.

"H-He showed us a picture last year in the barbecue when we celebrated Choji's birthday..." she couldn't help her small chuckle. Their attention was caught by the sound of bells announcing the presence of the leaders.

There were three leaders sitting inside the large Flower Building. Their bodies were decorated with white robes and golden patterns of flowers. They gazed at Shikaku as all the Units arrived with their wet clothes and dirty sandals. They never had the chance to change clothes. Their summoning had been unexpected. Ino and her two other lackeys wore Yumegakure clothes that they had stolen from the old woman. Neji was forced to wear a similar garment because Ino had threatened him with decorating his hair with flowers.

The man in the center of the room sat with his knees folded. Long white hair and pale orbs like those of the Hyūga clan, his hair hanging in both sides of his face. He moved with elegance as he approached the leaders of the Units of Konoha: Sasuke,Shikaku, and Kakashi. Yamato was missing.

"Tch..." Sakura approached Ino. Looking at her viciously as she observed Choji and Hinata wearing decent clothes. "Did you steal those clothes Ino-pig?"

Neji closed his eyes for whatever was to come. He paid little attention at the two women argument and glared at the leaders. There was a woman of long obscured hair, her figure was large and elegant just like the main leader, her icy black eyes felt like a distant memory. And to the right a small man, he was the eldest. White hair and pale orbs just like the man who approached the Konoha group.

"That man...He really resembles Hamura." Tenten said looking at Asahi and then back at Hamura's statue. "Handsome..."

"Welcome. My name is Asahi leader of Yumegakure." Everyone bowed their heads. Sakura and Ino seemed too busy to paid any attention, which caught the attention of Asahi. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he observed the two women fight. Both Ino and Sakura gasped in surprise when they sensed the attention of everyone on their little circus.

"I'm sorry..."

The man smiled. Ino and Sakura's cheeks turned red.

Tenten stepped in the middle of them and whispered.

"Saw him first."

"Oh, back off mouse-girl. I got this one in my pocket. I'm a flower girl and he is a flower boy. We are a perfect match."

"As if Ino-pig. My name is that of a flower I got him already."

They never bother to see that Asahi was standing next to them. Until he interrupted and chuckled.

"It's alright. We came to meet with you and invite you to our annual festival." Neji's eyes turned to Hinata. She glanced his way and smiled. "We have prepared our many variations of food."

Chōji sighed. Both Hyūgas glared in unison at the large shinobi, his eyes glittering as a single tear of his sorrow escaped. Hinata seemed really concerned and finally whispered in a low voice.

"What is the matter?"

"I bet they only have flower salads, flower soup, and flower cakes." Neji didn't know what to make of the ridiculous whining, but Hinata smiled and pointed at the elegant and large tables where roasted duck filled with some kind of rice and many other varieties of meat dishes stood in the table. "Oh! No way, they have roasted pork with rosemary. And duck! We never eat duck back home! Man, too bad Shikamaru is missing all the good stuff."

The women started to offer food and drinks to the Konoha Units. Neji tried to evade any person who wasn't of his team. Hinata joined him, ran towards him before a group of women approached her with what looked like crowns of flowers. Her scared face made Neji feel a little bit of pity. She hid behind Choji were Neji had taken cover.

He blinked and slowly nodded as a salute towards her. She let a breathe of relief and smiled at her cousin.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

Both remained hidden. Observed from afar their target. The large woman with a beautiful figure was speaking with Kakashi, and Asahi and the elder spoke with Shikaku. And finally they found him, the man they were to combat speaking with two monks.

Phase Two of the board was in play.

"Hinata, remember. Remain as a backup. I'll bring him to the gardens next to this building. There we will make our move." She seemed really focused on her role. Neji didn't like much the plan, but it was necessary to take down such a dangerous piece like the Uchiha so they could make their next move. "For now, just blend with the mass."

Both finally moved out of their hidden spot. Neji tried to evade the monks and the many women who called for his attendance. Near the entrance of the building he caught the figure of the Uchiha. He approached him, a slight touch of their shoulders made the Uchiha turn towards Neji. Their eyes meeting.

"We need to talk, Uchiha." In a low whisper barely able to hear Sasuke turned his attention towards Neji. "Just a minute."

As Sasuke told the monks he had something to do Neji felt a familiar sensation of feeling played. Just like in the past when Shikamaru stole personal belongings, mocking him.

 _Nara, you better hope you still can crawl. Because this insanity isn't what I signed for..._

Neji waited for the Uchiha. Laying his guard down to not raise any suspicion. A calm facade and even he dared to say a friendly gesture to maintain the Uchiha unguarded. Something that was almost impossible, but he had leaned some tricks from the Sneaky Nara. He had made Neji comfortable the day he had messed with his mocha hair.

 _If Shikamaru took down on my defensive nature. I believe his tricks can work on the Uchiha too._

Neji smiled to himself on his mind. A tricky play on the board. Not as ferocious as Shikaku's moves. Which was the element surprise. Shikamaru used his strongest and weakest pawn. Neji himself.

Sasuke approached him and followed behind. Neji turned his eyes to the corner of the room, in the shadows he observed two eyes similar to his shining in the dark with her opal irises. She followed behind Sasuke and Neji.

Neji hurried his pace towards the exit that led to the elegant gardens. Sasuke imitated his pace, Neji went with his instinct and decided to trust intuition as he finally exited the large building. The Hyūga observed his surroundings.

Flowers of a blue color hanged from large trees that formed a roof that covered the outside of the building. Sasuke crossed his hands and expecting Neji to speak first waited for him to start the conversation.

"What is it,Hyūga?"

Neji said nothing. And then it happend.

"Gentle step,twin lion fists!" A form came from the branch of the trees, blue flowers fell with the jumping figure that attacked the back of the Uchiha. Sasuke turned just in time. Caught Hinata's wrist, but then the blow of blue chakra pushed his body in the air. Neji's gentle fist. He and Hinata joined in a duo. Both showing their chakra on their fists.

"Good job, Hinata."

"What the hell are you doing, Hyūga?"

Neji smiled.

"Something really, troublesome."

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay.


	20. Chapter 20

-Chapter Twenty-

.

(Intro after a long time sorry for the long wait. I've being busy.)

She laughed. The echo of her voice ran through the woods, Shikamaru was perplexed at the image of the small priestess. She didn't seemed to care about the fact that she was trapped in Shikamaru's shadows. She was calm. He forced her to walk through the tick forest. Heavy fog and obscurities accompanied them.

"What's so funny you religious freak?" He wasn't really patient, he held a grudge towards the crazy Yumegakure monks. "You have two ways out of here. Broken as a ragdoll or half alive."

Her lips twisted into a grotesque smirk. Shikamaru returned it as he paused their walking. A sound from his left shoulder interrupted their silent combat. A loud sound of wind blew out of the blue as the Nara turned his head in the direction of the loud sound. His jutsu broken as the strong wing blew him in the air, he fell unbalanced in the floor. His eyes sharpened as he saw a familiar face appearing out of the bushes.

Hana landed meters away safely. Smiling at the angry Nara.

"I should've know my old man would send backup to keep me in line." He slowly stood up. "Stay out of this Temari."

Temari lowered her head. Shook her head and placed her fan in the floor.

"What switch of your brain broke, Shikamaru?" She talked calmly, something he didn't expect. She usually used her familiar sarcasm on him, but this Temari observed him as if he was a deer with a broken leg. "You're not using your intellect in the right way."

Shikamaru blinked and laughed. Her act of compassionate comrade was really adding more fire to the fury in his chest.

"Better fuck off Temari."

Her eyebrows slowly joined together. She remained with the unfamiliar gaze on the Nara. She moved her stance into a fight pose, her fan on the air ready for a new attack. Shikamaru remained silent and waited for the attack. Until they were all interrupted by the soft and mocking tone of Hana's voice.

Both turning their heads in unison towards her.

"The Hyūga has already received the gift."

Shikamaru felt his veins going cold. His shadows danced with the anger that began to consume him.

* * *

I will be updating longer chapter later. Sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

.

.

As if the fire of the sun and the pale light of moon danced both ; Byakugan and Sharingan were activated. Hinata remained close to him in the same fight stance, an unprecedented feeling of having to fight the Uchiha motivated some kind of exciting game in Neji's head. A worthy rival.

But, this wasn't the time for such dual games. He maintained his posture in pause, leaving the first player to make the move.

Hinata made the first move. Attempting to capture the Uchiha. He couldn't play with the illusions against the Byakugan. It didn't mean that he was less of a threat.

Her palms went straight to Sasuke's left hand. Trying to block a Chakra point. Lured by the distraction the Uchiha fist made contact against the open palm of Hinata. Without hesitation Neji jumped to intervene. His fist landing close to The left cheek. Missing by a few centimeters. Sasuke used his left feet to kick him in the air, his free hand pushed Hinata.

Her body slammed against the cold floor. Neji safely landed. He locked eyes with Hinata.

"Now..."

He started to run. Hinata blocked Sasuke.

The second phase began.

.

.

.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakashi rushed his pace towards the garden, and so did many others. Shikaku followed behind.

Before they could continue their path they were abruptly approached by Tenten. Trying to control her breathing she began to talk between her gasps. Anxiety dancing in her brown eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei... Neji-" At the mention of that name, both Shikaku and Kakashi furrowed their eyes. "Sakura and Naruto just informed me. He is going to the temple. Sasuke is chasing after him. I don't know what the hell happened all of the sudden Hinata and him-"

Like a cold bucket of water it hit him. His son was still playing the game. As if reading his mind Kakashi turned his head to meet the angry eyes of the older Nara. Shikamaru has just usurped a win move on the board with the Hyūga.

Without more delays both shinobis began to move.

.

.

.

The obscurity of the night helped him to gain more distance. Behind him the Uchiha hunted him, getting closer and closer. Doubt had remained in his mind, any wrong move and the plan would collapse. He couldn't afford to lose.

The adrenaline rushed thru him when he saw the glimpse of the white pillars. He was so close.

He hurried his pace as he detected more and more chakras joining the chase. He recognized some of them. Before he knew it a kunai was thrown his way.

He kept his pace. But, something made him pause.

He stood in a large branch looking behind him. Activating his Byakugan to see his comrades. He recognized Sasuke's chakra, all of them had paused.

"Why did they suddenly stopped?"

In the distance he could hear them , they became empty echoes that his ears couldn't recognize. They were calling for him.

Confused he turned his eyes back to the Temple of the Five Moons.

"Neji! Stop the plan!" Hinata's voice came closer and closer. "Turn back!"

"Hyūga!"

"Shit. What the fuck are those women doing?"

"Dammit! Units attack!"

Cries of desperation came closer. Frozen in place he looked down. Bellow many pair of young eyes observed him. The collective of women had gathered around him. His pale orbs widened. He never sensed them. There were so many, all of them wearing the same beautiful dress.

Then one of them threw what seemed to be a large cloth that caged the Hyūga's neck.

"What-" he gasped. He easily broke the cloth. "Dammit what is goin on?"

He heard the Konoha units fight. But, before he could move once more his wrist was caged by another large white cloth. Then another, the women caged him and pulled him.

"No!"

"Fuck they are taking him to the temple!"

They dragged his body. He twisted and fought with his chakra, but their clothes tangled him. Dragged him slowly to the temple. He was in the center of the circle of women. They marched in a slow pace chanting some weird song.

As he struggled to escape his eyes caught the glimpse of a familiar figure. A small Buddha placed in the temple. And then the five pillars.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

.

.

Small spiders dragging the tied prey to the Mother's nest. Muscles struggling to fight. His feet trying to turn in the opposite direction from the temple, his hands trying to untie his cage. Then he felt it, the familiar sensations that had caged him for years. Impotence.

The threads pulled and pulled. A insipid taste of fear collapse on his mind when he observed the entrance of the temple. A large door opening like the mouth of beast. He sensed it. The chakras around the temple danced in chaos the more and more he got closer.

How the dulcet voices of the cult detonated a lullaby of fear. Their chanting voices louder and louder, he began to twist. Like an animal being dragged to a cage he fought with all he had. His heartbeat became louder and louder in his ears, the familiarity of being prey of another cage made him nauseous. The infuriating desire of escape captured his response. He began to attack with desperation as his only friend.

Struggling more and more for an escape route he never perceived that they had dragged him to the center of the temple. A impotent silence took hold of the room. Neji's panicked orbs looking around. The women bowed and left all the threads that caged him fall. He was already caged. They circled him

As soon as he was liberated he sensed a strong chakra. No, more than one.

Five Chakras- But, how?

Then it hit him with the words Shikamaru had mentioned. The Temple was looking for a body to contain all the chakra. A drop to make flourish a new phase of the Byakugan. He flinched at the sound of someone screaming.

"What is-" then he saw it. Five moons. It felt as if he was looking up at five orbs that watched and danced with him. The five eyes of a predator looking down at his own pale eyes.

"AAAH!"

He flinched at the piercing sound. Averting his eyes from the moons he watched how the women began to twist their bodies. The temple 's chakra began to search and eliminate candidates. They remained with their heads bowing. Then it wasn't just one scream, more and more started to scream. An agonizing imagery that kept Neji rigid. A massacre.

Then he felt something cold running down his feet.

Blood. So much blood.

"Either you turn into an Otsutsuki or you end up like the other Hyūgas that didn't make it."

Shikamaru's words resonated once more.

There was no way out.

Looking down in a hopeless cave, he watched the two thousand corpses that painted the temple. They had fallen like dead petals one by one. Leaving a red nectar after their decapitation, he remained in the center of the bloody corpses as the last living body.

He could only watch. Their delicate faces decorated with gored marks, just like their lifeless eyes that stared at him.

All that was left was dark particles of chakra that danced around him. Ready to penetrate and eat.

He remained still. Like a lost prey.

"HYŪGA!" A sharp voice echoed in the temple. He meet familiar chakra that came closer and closer. Sasuke.

.

.

.

They remained as spectators of tragedy. The temple's chakra consumed and consumed. If they dared to put a foot inside or get close to the pillars their bodies would be turn into pieces.

All the young shinobis watched in horror the bodies of the women twist. Their screams and cracking bones became a melody played by the devil. All that done by what it seemed to be

dark and innocent particles that danced in the air. He had to do something before that chakra reached the Hyūga.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Kakashi's question hung heavy in the air. Time was ticking, and seconds was all he had left to make a last move. "Shikaku?"

Chaos was a hell of a player. And one that had no rules other that wipe out the pieces and the board. The whole thing was a chaotic dance that the Yumegakure monks had pulled up their asses. The Hyūga was already caged in the temple. Only entrance to the doors was to have enough chakra to come and go in few seconds. But, there was no telling what the hell would happen to the Hyūga.

He couldn't risk Konoha. A crude choice that he had made clear to his son. He had to eliminate the Hyūga.

"Neji! Shit. No, no..." The familiar voice of the young Yamanaka reached him. Sounding younger, her eyes pleading him to save her friend. "We need to take him out!"

He swallowed.

"We can't." As a crude mentor he watched her crystallized orbs with hollow eyes. "I cannot afford to sacrifice Konoha. Either outcome for the Hyūga will end badly. If the temple succeeds of connecting with his physical body we might have the birth of abomination with Kaguya's and the most powerful Otsutsuki's power. Or... the temple rejects him and eliminates him like the other failed attempts."

He saw words came out of her open mouth. Just a quiet sadness that broke inside of her.

"Kakashi we need to enter and execute..."

His words echoed in her head. She clenched her hands, stood face to face with Shikaku.

"You can't..."

Kakashi pulled her gently. Making her move away from Shikaku.

"We need-"

"Sasuke-kun!" A desperate call interrupted them. "Kakashi-Sensei he entered the temple!"

Now the game had no master or player. Only chaos.

.

.

.

A suffocating feeling caught him. The dense aura of the chakra made his body feel heavy, every step he took weakened his strength. In a slow pace he stepped inside the crude place. The pillars were dissolving like dust. He called once more.

"Hyūga!"

A loud echo of a scream made him freeze. His body froze.

He was late.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

.

.

His lazy facade and the way he nonchalantly crossed his arms and smiled to the priestess was more dangerous than anything. The Nara was reluctant to show his anger. She knew better than to let her guard down, to her it was clear as day the Nara's brain was working two hundred ways to rip her apart.

"Nara. Don't."

Temari warned before pointing her fan in his direction. A mocking sound escaped his mouth.

She rested her eyes on him. He was out of luck, the obscurity of the night reduced any chance of him using his shadows. Didn't mean that the strategist didn't have any special cards to play against them. She had learned to never doubt a Nara.

He sighed and raised both of his arms.

"Chill, Temari."

"Don't do something you might regret later on."

"Like what? I'm not doing anything."

As if she had just stabbed him on the back her words cut short a truth that the Nara liked to keep private.

"Like fucking up the mission with your sentimentality. It didn't do you well in the past, and it will no do you good now."

She had hit the nail. His body tensed at her words. And as good as his shadows he covered the anger with a chuckle. A habit that just the closest people to him knew. His humor was nothing but a mechanical defense to hide anger.

"Thanks Temari. Why don't you tell Pale Flower here how I always end up fucking up my team on missions."

Hana remained deadly quiet. Her expressionless face guarding any emotion. Only thing that gave Temari a warning sign was that the small priestess kept her eyes on Shikamaru. And so did the Nara.

"Temari! You found him!" A familiar face appeared.

"Welcome to the party Sai. Wanna explain to me how the hell did you let Nara trick you?" Her green orbs traced Sai as if he was a incompetent chunnin brat. "He could barely walk back in Yumegakure, and oh surprise here he is on his two feet ready to go back to Yumegakure."

Sai watched perplexed at Shikamaru. He couldn't even walk with anyone carrying him.

"I-"

"Spare me your explications and knock his brains out. He is unfit to work with." She was tired of containing her patience. Since the begging of the mission the Nara had acted like anything but a ninja. "Where the hell is Yusaku?"

"So that's how the Gorilla Monks is called."

Sai interrupted Shikamaru before he began to test Temari's patience.

"He was knocked out when I woke up. He was supposed to guard Shikamaru, but-"

"Argh! The fuck-"

Shikamaru felt his left hand burn like hellfire. Confused he grabbed it to contain his pain. The intense feeling of his skin burning made him almost kneel to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Temari questioned as she looked at him as if he was making the whole act up. "Stop your stupid tricks Nara-"

The soft voice of Hana interrupted.

"His Tattoo..." She said pointing at Shikamaru's mark of his left hand. "His other half is receiving the Tsuki-Haru Eyes. The Root Bond makes you feel the pain of your other half."

"The what-"

Shikamaru's face went pale.

"Neji." He whispered in a low murmur.

"Shit..." Temari cursed realizing what was happening. "Sai we need to get back to Yumegakure-"

"Understood. What about-"

"You fucking bitch."

The crude words came out like poison. The soft tunes of the lazy ninja vanished like a burning moth. His eyes were piercing Hana's with a hatred she had never seen. Wanting to tear her apart.

It took a less than a second. He launched a kick towards Hana, the priestess backing away just in time to evade getting hit. Shikamaru reached from something inside his pocket. Explosives.

He didn't waste time.

"Shit, Shikamaru stop!"

A loud noise rang on her ears. The intense explosion made her retreat from her position, her eyes only traced smoke.

The contemporary distraction caused her to miss the direction that Shikamaru had taken.

" ..." she cussed as she desperately cleared the air with a blow of her fan. "Sai! Are you near?"

A response came quick.

"I'm here? What do we do now?"

Not like she had a clue. The mission went straight into the pot of fire. They needed back up on Yumegakure, but having the Nara loose and free to move on the board was just as dangerous.

"Go to Yumegakure. I'll drag Shikamaru's ass back."

Without much questioning Sai nodded. She began to move as well.

.

.

.

He chased.

He felt her scent. In the dark he tried to adapt as better as he could. His eyes tracing and tracking Hana's figure . Like a predator in chase of a escaping lamb.

"Nara!" The close cries of Temari resonated. Getting closer and closer. "Shikamaru!"

He ignored her calls.

His hand stung. A hard and hot pressure that felt like a fire consuming his arm, a fire that Neji was suffering. And just like fire his brain began to work, to dance in the pace of his anger and hatred. His arm twitched in pain, a desperation took hold inside of him too. Neji was in the fucking temple.

He couldn't wait the resignation of the inevitable.

The reminder of time ticking came when a sharp pain travelled all the way up to his left shoulder. The pain of the Root symbol pressuring his veins and skin. He clenched his teeth but sucked up the agony. Concentrating once again on his task at hand. He needed to make Hana spill all the beans. Her crazed dialogue about the Tsuki-Haru eyes was pivotal if he wanted to save the Hyūga.

Just as he began to move his eyes observed a small figure calmly appearing out of the trees. Her pale eyes staring at his left hand.

The prey had come to him. His eyes fired up again. The intense desire tearing the freak apart took hold of him.

She never moved when he suddenly pulled her to her feet. Almost tearing the collar of her elegant kimono apart. The only thing illuminating them and that showed her expression was the pale light of the moon.

"Speak you freak. What the fuck are you doing to his Byakugan."

A blink of her eyes was all he got.

And a tighter grip on her collar was all she received. His burning hand was nothing compared to the desperate need of the information.

Then she did something that caused a firestorm inside him. She smiled at him mockingly.

An as if his second nature had awoken he instead of gripping her collar tightly, his hands launched straight to her delicate neck. Gripping harder and harder. She gasped. Her small feet began to move.

There wasn't any feeling of satisfaction. Just a vague need of cold payback.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Her open palm went straight into his left cheek. Green orbs startled watched him. His hands liberated Hana. She gasped for air on the floor touching her neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You almost choked her to death!"

In a nonchalant manner he cracked his neck, his orbs calmly staring at Temari's burning orbs.

"Fuck off,Temari."

She smacked him once more. This time his balance was off by the impact of her palm, his head colliding against a tree. A red mark plastered of his cheek.

"That's rich coming from you." She leveled him with her eyes. "I didn't fuck off when you locked yourself in your self-pity months ago. Now you're going full psycho on us. What the hell is going on with you? What switch broke off?"

"The same switch that you broke when you thought that your pity for me helped me. At least I'm not deluded like you and Naruto. You can't fix everything by being the Good Samaritan."

That stung hard.

"Your time is running out. Shinobi."

She watched Shikamaru's lip twitch at the words of Hana. His lazy expression switched to anger, his whole body turning rigid. Temari turned her fan in his direction, ready to intervene between Hana and Shikamaru. The forest trees dancing as a heavy wind accompanied them in their combat.

Temari's green orbs managed to see Shikamaru's hands turning into fists. It was easy to see he was working more than a hundred strategic moves to break Hana into pieces.

"What happened to your composed self Nara? This few years you been hitting hard the menopause phase." A bitter punch that grabbed his attention. His eyes landing over her green orbs. The fury remained the same. "You don't act without thinking. But, that sentimentality of yours is really cornering you into a stupidity without measure."

He ignored her and turned his attention to Hana.

"You fucking bitch."

Those words were familiar to her. She needed to make sure she had the right timing to kick Shikamaru out of the board.

"Stop insulting that priestess and back off Nara. You're done."

He, oh so slowly turned his attention to her.

"I wasn't talking to her. I was talking to you."

And then it hit her. The familiarity of those words, suddenly she was done with the nice play.

"I took you out of the hole that Hyūga dragged you in. For a whole full year and five months. I was there. And you come and play here as if I'm doing this for myself." For a moment her voice broke with emotion. A bitter sadness she had experienced when she had helped the Nara when he had sank into that sadness that almost consumed him.

A paralyzing moment constructed of regret sank into Shikamaru as he remember the time Temari had gave him that which he needed the most. But, nothing compared as his concern for Hana's words at the moment.

He shook his head. He was wasting precious minutes. Temari sank her eyes into the depths of his irises.

"For once step back, Nara."

He smiled bitterly.

"Yeah. Last time I took a step back I fucked up. Can't let this be the second round where I fail."

"Your game. Nara. I won't step down."

He shrugged and got prepared searching in his left pocket.

"Troublesome woman."

"Stupid man."

A popping sound echoed in the darkness. Shikamaru jumped not before throwing a small bottle her way. The light of the moon revealed small drops going her way. She didn't hesitate.

With a long burst she opened her fan dispersing the liquid.

"Thanks for the help."

She blinked confused.

"What are you-" then she smelled. "Oil."

A flickering light was all Shikamaru needed to burst the whole place with flames. She just had helped out by dispersing the oil into the trees and bushes.

"Argh." He tried to cover the uncomfortable feeling that ran thru his burning hand. "Shit Neji...the hell is going on."

.

Z

.

Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

.

.

His own scream echoed in his head. His body fell as the burning sensation of the chakras invading his skin like needles intruded his insides. As if lightning had immersed itself on his spine he arched his back. He kicked and twisted like a rabid animal.

But, nothing compared to the anguish that compressed his eyes. His irises burned, consumed by the potent chakra particles. He pressed his hands fiercely against his eyes, an ardent desire of extinguishing his pain by pulling his own pupils out dominated him.

He rolled on the floor. In his own affliction he couldn't feel the cold liquid that bathed him as he turned left and right, painting his skin and garments with a crimson liquid left by corpses that surrounded him.

No. No. No.

"AAAAAAH!"

The collapse of the pillars emanated a sound that mixed together as he continued to scream. Everything was falling down into a pit.

For a flickering moment as his body moved in pain, and as he watched thru one of his eyes he watched the sky above him. The five moons seemed to slowly vanish the more and more he felt the sick sensation of something mixing up with his own chakra.

"Argh..."

For a momentary pause he forced his body to get up, only to fall back on his knees as he began to feel a nauseating taste on his mouth. Blood. A final and sharp pain traveled thru his body, almost as if he was in a trance his body snapped up.

The intoxicating sense of new chakra on his body made him mad. He couldn't fight it. It was as if he was being corrupted inside out. He pleaded mercy to his own spirit to maintain some composure, but just as he slowly began to blink. Something took hold of him.

It tore him apart. He couldn't make sense of his body or mind.

In a last cry Neji remained still. His eyes slowly opening like the petals of a new flower. His right eye remained pure white, but his left one was a pitch black, in the center of his pupil a splash of a bright gold color shined like a dark sun.

He had become the birth of an abomination.

.

.

.

"Hyūga!"

The damn place reeked of blood. A pool of crimson liquid mixed with the putrid smell of corpses. As soon as he stepped inside he noticed the change of atmosphere.

His body felt light. It was as if the chakra inside had been cleared. Or absorbed.

"Impossible..."

Cautiously he began to walk. With each step the corpses began to increase, the chaos of the chakra leaving in ruins the old splendor it once possessed. The pillars were a mere pathetic pile of rocks, the floor once a impeccable white was now a dark red.

The closer he got, the more he denied it.

"It can't be..."

He never paused. Until he met with the center of the temple.

Bathed on red and looking up in a trance at the stars was Hyūga. His hair cascaded on his back, his mocha hair wasn't the only color he possessed now. The front of his hair that remained on his left side had a small portion of his hair white.

He seemed to be fine.

Sasuke remained rigid. His hand slowly approaching his katana.

"Hyūga."

His voice echoed in the heavy silence.

As soon as he saw him to slowly turn his head to meet his eyes Sasuke's eyes frowned. A pitch black eye that in the past shone with a pale white observed Sasuke.

It was too late. For a instant Neji turned his body and cautious watched the Uchiha's face. Tilting his head to the side the Hyūga blinked, searching the features. A mere name escaped his mouth.

"Shikamaru?"

"What?"

As soon as his voice reached Neji. The Hyūga began to walk towards him. Then he sensed it.

The chakras had already fused with the Hyūga's.

He backed away slowly. Then reached for the mic of his ear.

"Kakashi. Do you copy?"

Kakashi responded on a heartbeat.

"Sasuke get out of that place."

Neji began to rise his right hand. Sasuke noticed a mark painted on his hand. A strange tattoo.

"We need to take him out. The temple succeeded."

He felt something hard kicking his stomach. His body colliding against the ruins of one of the pillars. His Sharingan never traced the attack.

.

.

.

She began to run. Her Byakugan reading the two strong chakras that were inside the temple. The particles had disappeared. She clenched her teeth.

"Hinata, what did you see?"

"The particles of chakra is gone..." her next words left a sour taste on her. "But...Neji's chakra is different."

Kakashi closed his eyes.

"That means Neji is fine then?" Naruto said in relief. Kakashi killed his hope when he turned to see him. "Oi, what's going on Kakashi-Sensei?"

As if responding a loud crash inside the temple was heard. All the Konoha members remained still. Then the sound of lighting was heard. Sasuke's Chidori.

"That's what's happening."

"What the heck was that?"

Hinata stuttered, her words made more than one feel horror at the realization.

"That's Neji."

The Uzumaki didn't wasted time. He began to run towards the entrance of the temple.

"Naruto!"

Before reaching the entrance Naruto felt something making his muscles pause. Shikaku's jutsu.

"And just what do you think you're gonna do once inside?"

Naruto sharpened his gaze.

"Shandaro!"

The sound of the trembling floor forced the jutsu to break. Naruto blinked and watched how Sakura and Ino approached him. Both pulling him by both arms as they ran towards the entrance of the temple.

"Hurry up, Naruto. We need to save Neji."

Another loud crash inside of the temple echoed. They needed to hurry.

.

Hello. Sorry if it's so short. I almost forgot it was Neji's birthday. I wanted to write more but I really wanted to publish a new chapter for his happy birthday Neji!


	25. Chapter 25

**Roots**

Chapter Twenty-five

The weak link of the chain, the insufficient time that was eating away Neji miles away from where he stood. Every wrong outcome that his mind had predicted slapped him in the face at the moment. The light of the sun was out, and so was his major advantage :His shadows.

He cursed under his breath. Not amount of intelligent or well-thought strategies could save his ass.

 _Dammit_ , _dammit,dammit..._

He felt the flesh of his left hand sting more and more as the mark reminded him that he needed to get moving towards the Hyūga. Clenching his teeth in frustration he watched in the dark the two green orbs that hunted for any movement he made. A predator ready to pierce him. .

Her hands clenched against the back of her fan. Moving slowly as he began to move his feet to create distance from her. In the game of cat and mouse between the shinobi of Konoha and the kunoichi of Suna another annoyance guarded herself behind the safety of a large oak.

Her opal eyes shone in the dark with the intense resemble of the brightness moon. As soon as he turned for a mere second his attention on Hana's eyes something struck his brain. A tightness in his chest made him freeze when he met eye to eye for what felt like a eternity.

She had the same eyes. Pale as the moon, shinning with a light lilac in the corners of the irises. The resemble made him halt, almost as if his brain forced him to phase and admire. Because it reminded him of the Hyūga.

His tranced eyes made Hana perplexed. When she blinked he finally snapped out of his momentary trance.

He hesitated, that made temari rise her fan in response. Almost ready to blow a wind attack in his direction. He looked pass her in the direction of some bushes. The pale light from the moon saved him. A small spark caught his attention. It was all he need for victory.

He resisted the urge to clench his left hand as the burning sensation of the Root symbol pressured more pain in his hand.

He was out of time. And that was excuse enough for him to do the most reckless thing that he had in mind. A small change to knock Temari out of his way.

"Troublesome woman."

She flipped her fan open. He never tracked how rapid her attack was, because all he stupidly did was fall under the ground evading the strong movement of air that came his way as the she once again attacked. Temari looked lost as she tried to search for him in the dark only to realize he was in the last place she could ever expect.

He laid in the floor, the few seconds that Temari had wasted searching for him gave him enough time to search his pocket.

In the dark, the sound of a metallic object colliding against a tree was the only warning Temari caught before she turned behind her. Then she finally understood. The damn Nara was not looking at her, he was looking pass her in the bushes where the oil had fell. The sparkles that barely shone in the dark were the droplets of oil that had fell under the leafs of trees. All he needed was a flame to spark the whole forest.

And before she realized the damn bastard had throw a explosive towards those bushes.

"Nara!-"

Shikamaru remained in the ground, safe from what came next.

The explosive became a small spark that as soon as it exploded it created a flame. As soon as the oil and fire connected the rush of heat increased. The flames expanded in a second. She watched how the flames began to cage them as the tall trees began to burn. There was no escape from the inferno the Nara had created.

"You damn bastard."

Before she could raise her fan to make another attack something had paralyzed her. The familiar sensation hit her quick as she was forced to drop her weapon in the flames near her. She resisted, but it was useless.

Shikamaru had the light he needed.

His shadows had captured her.

"Y-you bastard..." she spoke with difficulty as the jutsu possessed her. The venom in her voice was nothing to him.

She stood behind her. The closeness of their bodies made her feel insulted, the bastard dared to treat her like an obstacle.

"I took you out of that hole... just fucking listen..."

She felt his breath against the back of his neck. It made her go cold in the heat that surrounded them. Her emotions burnt just as strong as the fire that consumed the forest. But, nothing made her more vulnerable than the words she heard.

"No...I'm still in that hole. You only made it easier to pretend I was out of the hole." She tried to cover her angry scream. She never finished, she felt Shikamaru pressing the nerves of her neck.

He felt her body slowly giving in. She fought with all she had, only to be left in the mercy of a dark unconsciousness when Shikamaru finally made her faint. He supported her body with his right arm. Slowly making her rest in the floor.

He said nothing, didn't dare to look at her. It would create more pain than he already carried. He groaned, the sharp pain of his left hand became unceremoniously bad. The flames continued to dance, he felt the heat hit his skin.

 _Dammit,Neji..._

"Argh! The fuck-"

Something grasped his left hand. Small hands caged his hand, pale orbs watching intensely the symbol. As if she tried to understand something.

Shikamaru pushed her away. She stumbled, her eyes always looking at the symbol as if hypnotized.

She was passive in all her latest actions, except the time she knocked him out to sleep with the herbs. She didn't react much to his insults, no even when he almost choked her to death. She never attacked back.

Something felt off when she began to smile as she watched his symbol. Her eyes sparkled in a joyful way. As if she had just witnessed something special.

Her laugh echoed in the forest a dulcet sound in the chaotic inferno. Shikamaru couldn't do much but watch the young woman confused.

As soon as she stopped laughing she watched him as if he was the crazy one for not noticing something obvious.

"Don't you feel it?"

He cringed at the question. Feel what? The fucking flames around him? The pain of his hand?

"Even when you are connected to him; can't you feel the chakra in your symbol?"

He went pale.

"He is one with the sun and the moon."

His own fire faded at those words. He was late.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! Is Shikamaru's birthday. I apologize if it's a short chapter. I think a few more chapters and the story will be concluded. I don't know if I'll make a second part, but really thanks to all of you!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

.

The profound impact of her words become a echo that deliberated the last blow.

No more games. No more time.

Game over.

Like the omen of the end. Every sense of his body shut down in the blink of an eye.

His surroundings became a nothingness that faded like the ashes of the fire. Only the painful sensation on his left hand remained. The inked roots that decorated his hand pressuring more and more, in a constant reminder of the unstable connection of the chakras.

Pearl orbs traced his features cautiously. Taking in every detail. It delighted her to see the response of the shadow-nin, how her words had obliterated hope into devastation. Almost as if obligated to mock him even more her eyes travelled down to his left hand. Watching the symbol trying to become a second skin for the shadow-user.

"It didn't matter if you took me out, or that woman. He has received-"

Her words were cut short. The immediate impact of a kunai thrown her way forcing her body to dodge in response.

As if magnetized she turned her attention back to the Nara. The action wasn't driven by the calculated strategies that he had used before, it wasn't even a warning to prepare for battle. It was a direct message of an infuriated man who was stripped away of his las thread of hope.

She had ignited a fire inside of him. Just by looking at the dark orbs she saw the anger directed her way. All she could manage was to laugh.

That was all it took for him to lose his composure.

The shadows exploded like a nest of large snakes. They captured their prey without hesitation, her joyful chorus cut off as the shadows caged her neck. She struggled, she twisted her body trying escape the grip of the shadows only to be mocked as her body was lifted up by the shadows.

Trying to escape once again she finally noticed. Like large snakes the shadows maintained locked her legs,arms,and neck.

"L-let me-"

The venomous caress from the cold shadows,awakened a lust for blood that deteriorated any possibility of mercy towards the young priestess. Only the disgust traced her face, the options of freedom limited, she couldn't fight the urge of escaping the grasp of the intruder that maintained her in the control of the shadow user.

No pain. He couldn't register the agony of the left hand as the symbol continued to burn. It still didn't compare to the coldness of that sensation in his chest.

She talked, struggling more and more. The shadows gripped harder.

He said nothing.

He felt his lungs slowly filling with the smoke of the fire. His signal to be concern once again with time. The chakra in his symbol remained active. Which meant there was a slight chance to do something, as long as the Hyūga's body resisted, to him the chances remained in his favor.

That sudden realization made the ache in his chest levitate some of the pain. But, no all of it.

Her struggles made something snap once again. If he had to look for the culprit of his anger, Hana was sufficient.

Everything went back to square one when he met eye to eye. She smirked.

He only needed the utility that had always accompanied him. His shadows.

.

.

.

Crack!...Crack!

The sound resonated in her ears. It echoed in a low volume, like a whisper in the darkness. The smell of smoke became irritating, her sense slowly adjusting back to the present. Blinking hard her eyes persuades her to concentrate more, but everything seemed fuzzy.

"Damn..."

Crack! Crack!

That sound again. Something continuously breaking. Was it the burning leafs? The trees breaking apart as the flames consumed more and more?

Her vision cleared slowly. Her green orbs adjusted to the light from the flames. Then the cracking sound resonated once again, this time accompanied by the voice of a female. A mixture of laughter and pain. Blinking continuously her vision was finally cleared. The sensations of things around her were too much for her to take in. The fire and a familiar silhouette was all her brain could manage to recognize.

Crack!...Crack!

"The...hell?"

The sound repeated.

Her muscles felt heavy as she forced her hands to push up. So she could get up. A sharp ache in her head made her regret that decision. She fell back to the floor, her left cheek hitting hard ground.

"Argh. Dammit..."

The laughter continued. It felt familiar. Rising her head up as she was lying in the ground, she struggled as her vision caught the glimpse of what seemed Shikamaru's figure. Near him large shadows danced and grippedd the petite body of the priestess. Something seemed off.

Crack!

In a corner of her mind a small warning whispered to her to stop looking. But, it was too late. Her orbs finally grasped the unmistakable image that displayed in front of her. The disgust caught on her throat. Her movements froze as she only managed to be hypnotized by the confusion and fear. Almost like a image out of Hell, the way Hana's blood spilled as she laughed still trying to somehow escape the grip of those shadows.

The shadows broke her to pieces. One of her arms was beyond repair, as if it had been forced to twist in a way that would break her bones.

And that seemed to be just the thing Shikamaru wanted.

Shikamaru was tearing her with a vile calm, his concentration deepened into the task of destroying. Then she finally understood what the cracking sound was.

Crack...Crack!...CRACK!

Hana's maniacal laughter vanished. He had enough of it. He wanted pain.

Like two snakes one of the shadows caged her left knee, then the second grabbed her feet. It didn't took much for Shikamaru to move his right hand and demanded the shadows to pull. And pulling they did. The snapping of bones echoed. The anguish in Hana's scream made Temari feel a rush of fear on her whole body. She didn't comprehend how he remained calm, commanding his shadows to break and twist. The heat of the fire didn't disturbed his task of pulling Hana apart. The flames seemed to dance with the grotesque movements and laments of the torture.

Something grew cold as the flames intense heat touched her skin. A desperation of detaining all the madness that was playing before her.

Temari tried to move. A sharp pain in her head disrupting her moves, her muscles felt heavy as her feet began to move. Her body resisted the heavy duty of standing up, she had no more options. She crawled. Her eyes glued to the calm silhouette of the Nara. The screams became more loud.

The damn scream, Temari swore she could feel some of Hana's pain. The more the shadows twisted and broke her other bones, the more blood began to come out of her mouth.

Crack!

No even a flinch, and yet he created the chaos with a tranquility that she didn't know he possessed. Not even the flames bothered her as much as that nonchalant image of the Nara as he broke apart every bone of Hana.

A gasp escaped Hana's mouth. The small cry that escaped her mouth made Temari snap back to reality.

Her voice echoed in the burning forests. The fury in her voice almost like a roar that echoed in the flames.

"SHIKAMARU STOP!"

Her voice reached him.

The shadows froze.

He paused everything. Her green orbs burned with anger, the damn idiot had lost it.

She opened her mouth, ready to insult. Only to be silenced as the Nara's face finally turned back to meet her. His expression made her feel more impotent.

He clenched his mouth, silencing any sound that could escape. As if refusing the pain of everything that had collided in his heart consume him any further. His eyes were the things that caught her off guard. Crystallized orbs that held back the wrath of his sorrow.

That same face. It was something she had familiarized back in the years the Nara had caged himself into his own darkness.

"Shikamaru...Stop..."

This wasn't him.

Her words became ashes in his ears.

The instant that the Root symbol screamed louder than her message she knew there was not way to save him. The inked roots that decorated his skin began to burn.

She remained in the floor mid-way crawling. Frozen when she saw the fire of his anger revive the second the Root tattoo pressured his skin once again. She began to stand up. This needed to end.

"Shikamaru! Fucking stop!"

Shadows began to grasp and break with intensity. Hana's laments went unheard. This time his fury danced like the fire. That's all Temari could take.

Like a beast ready to pounce, she pushed herself up. Rising up her feet began to run towards the Nara. No weapons, no jutsus. Only brute strength.

She tried to reach for him, only thing that her fingers were able to touch was his jacket. Something else stoped her. Interrupting her attack. She felt her body tight. Frozen in place.

"Tsk!"

She grunted, her orbs shone with fury. The shadows had caught her once again.

"Nara...d-don't you fucking do it."

He dared to insult her back. Two snake-like shadows took hold of her wrists forcing her to slowly kneel. The more she tried to fight back, the more the shadows pressed.

"Shikamaru!"

A last shadow caged her neck. Her vision became once again blurry. The fire and Hana's figure being twisted like a broken doll was slowly vanishing.

"N-Nara-"

She saw him tightly grasp his left hand. As if what only mattered was the damn tattoo.

She was liberated. Her body hitting the ground. She was back to being defenseless. He took her last resort, her strength. She tried to crawl. Only to hear his last blow.

A lethal whisper.

"Kage Hana."

She went completely cold.

He forced Hana's body back in place, legs pulled back as they were before. Then the shadows exploded. Inked spikes began to pierce Hana at the same time, piercing flesh and bone. Her blood spilling like rain. Temari felt crimson drops in her left cheek.

Then the shadows vanished like air. Hana fell like a rag doll in the floor. Lifeless eyes looking back at Temari.

This time, the only cracking sound came from the burning leafs.

He shook his head. Blinking hard.

"Shikamaru...What the hell..."

He began to look all around. Ignoring all the mess he had created. Like a lost child looking for an exit his eyes traced his surrounding, only to meet with fire. He cursed.

"Dammit, dammit,dammit..."

.

.

.

It was over. Every damn thing.

The fucking symbol didn't burn anymore. Which was the worst kind of signal he could get.

Temari's voice became a distant tune that he tried to ignore. A intern agitation ran through him. Everything vanished when his only continuous melody had become Neji.

He searched desperately for an exit. Trying to remember the way back to Yumegakure. Only the fire he had created saluted him. Blocking his path.

"Dammit!"

He was making circles. Pacing back and forth knowing he was caged by the flames.

"I don't have time for this!"

The rush of fear took over him. He only took a second to look at the burning trees. He began to run towards the fire. The last sounds that of a angry woman who he had forgotten.

He prayed for a safe exit.

He fell into the floor. Began to run, sweat and blood decorated his face. His mind in a constant painful ache that kept him frustrated and hopeless.

"Neji."

He didn't know how or when he had found trees freed of flames. He only knew how to run towards Yumegakure. His crime left behind in the burning forest. His Root symbol keeping him focused on his connection with the Hyuga.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Sorry spelling/grammatical errors.

Kage Hana: Shadow Flower.

Authors note: I'm sorry for the delay. This is the first time I struggled with a chapter for a long time. Somehow I had a block for weeks. And finally was able to finish it!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

He collided against the ruins, the impact leaving a heavy cloud of dust. He felt his body being washed by the blood that had become a red lake inside the temple's floor. He blinked hard. His Sharingan already finding the location of the Hyūga.

His fingers already locking his grasp around the handle of his katana. The fog slowly dispersed, clearing his vision. He heard the movement as the figure meters away from him began to move in the crimson waters. He paused. The Hyūga wasn't attacking.

"Ah...Aah!"

The voice cracked. Sasuke watched.

Neji groaned. Touching his left eye, like a ferocious animal the Hyūga scratched the left eye, stumbled with difficulty as his naked feet moved in the watery floor. He struggled once again, this time he fell in all fours splashing his body once more as he groaned.

Then the head sharply turned up. The hunt began. The vicious smile pictured in the Hyūga morbidly deformed his expression in something the Uchiha didn't expect to see. The dark and opal orbs watching him. His prey.

Then the color of the eye changed into a bright red. So luminous, reeder than his own Sharingan. The opal orb remained just as luminous. Neji remained with his feet planted in the red floor, The Hyūga's hair wet and dripping blood, looking straight at Sasuke. As if searching for something. So observant as if desperate for something. So hungry for something.

The silence had become almost an intoxicating air. Holding time. Both men held their weapons before war. Waiting for the first to start the hellfire.

The echo of steps caught their attention. Sasuke flinched, but never broke eye-contact with the Hyūga.

But, the Hyūga did broke contact. Sasuke noticed it.

"Neji!" The voice of Sakura echoed as she ran towards the Hyūga. Ignoring the insane massacre. Running without caring that she walked thru corpses. Blind to the problem.

"Sakura! Don't!"

She paused at his command. Rigid body, her green orbs glaring straight into the flames of the red and white pupils. She stood frozen in place. The echo of someone else arriving. Running towards them began the play of chaos.

Shikaku Nara. The Nara chased after Sakura trying to stop her, his eyes looking at her.

The Uchiha knew it. It was fucking done.

When he saw them connecting.

The pupils of the Hyūga slowly turned their attention in the face of the new arrival. In a slow motion he clearly saw when the flames of desire arose in the eyes of the Hyūga. The flames of hunger, the light of a passionate desire lifted up as the dark pupils of the elder Nara made contact with him. Neji flinched at the presence, Sasuke changed his target.

"NO!"

The Hyūga ran, but the Uchiha reached his target first.

Shikaku saw something flash in the eyes of Neji. But,before he could even registered what the hell was going on he felt another body push him out of the way.

"Argh!" A straight kick that send him flying into the lake of red. The Nara hit the ground, sinking his clothes in the red waters. Falling over the young corpses of the women. The disgust of seeing the massacre froze him for only a second. Before,Sasuke stood in front him. "What's the big ideal, Uchiha?!"

Then the Nara got his answer. The Hyūga's glare. Hypnotized by his presence.

"What-"

"RUN DAMMIT NARA!He thinks you're-"

In the mist of the chaotic moment the Uchiha felt his left cheek being bruised by the gentle fist. The next one came with more strength. Looking for a way to block the chakra points. The palms covered in red painted came and came.

"Neji! Stop!"

Sakura yelled. No way out. Only thing left was elimination.

The chakra flowing in his palms

.

.

.

Numbness and yet an intense emotion he pressured back in place as he ran. Not knowing what had shut down back in the forest. He knew it.

He lost it in the past. The emotion of the intense fear. He knew it. He had caged it. But,now. Again. It was happening once more in the present. Ruthlessly forcing him to choose the easy way out of the present. He couldn't give up. Fuck the past. Fuck the blame he felt towards the impotence that he had felt in the war.

This wasn't fair game. Sure, but so what?

He needed to keep moving. He had devastated Hana. He knew the price was gonna be high whenever his mind was hunting him with the need of rescuing the Hyūga.

"You can't. You fucking can't Hyūga."

He passed thru trees the branches leaving marks in his face and arms. Never stopping.

.

.

.

He went staring at Shikaku.

It was familiar. Like a sweet nectar that belonged to him, to a part of himself. After all it was the father of that which deep within him maintained him with a light sanity. The resemblance of Shikamaru painted in the elder was the only thing that mattered.

"Shikamaru."

The name resonated in the silence. The syllables of the sweet tunes as he himself heard his voice play with the sweet chords of the name that resonated in his ears caused a deeper hole that only that name could fill. Fill the frevent need on his chest.

His right hand sensed it. A chakra that mixed inside of him. The chakra that connected him with the Nara. The Root symbol pressuring hard enough to pop his veins.

In the interminable chaos inside body and mind he craved Shikamaru.

The cold touch of steel marked his left cheek.

Sasuke used his katana to interrupt his palm-strikes. The Uchiha knew what he had to do, even as he attacked back. Neji still looked pass Sasuke. Looking deep in the orbs of the Nara. Something stung in his chest. A deep sadness.

"I hurt you."

He remembered.

The flash of those words. The momentary breakdown of his past. The day he gazed once again in Shikamaru after being brought back. He didn't know how it happened. What had caused his resurrection. No logical or illogical response. It just had happened.

Sensible to the memory he stood paralyzed.

Sasuke didn't waste the opportunity.

"Chidori."

He couldn't hesitate and question whether or not to eliminate. It was kill or be killed.

"Sasuke! No!"

The echo of Sakura's voice was nothing. But, he never reached the Hyūga. Neji lowered his body, then they sensed it. The use of chakra around in palms. The sensation was different, more potent. The strike connected with the blade. Sending it up in the air. Sasuke sharpened his gaze.

The predictable outcome was clear.

Sakura knew it. Just as much as Sasuke. The sensation of the chakra was just like that of when they comforted Kaguya. Ōtsutsuki Blood.

"No..." her trembling words were whispered in a small murmur.

Shikaku remained silent. Trying to use any logical plan. Anything to determine the fate of the Hyūga. Nothing came.

It took a second.

The older Nara felt it. The light caress of fingers that touched the back of his neck. A nauseous feeling captured in his throat. Blinking hard and turning fast behind him he met the face of the Hyūga.

"Shikamaru..."

.

.

.

Thanks for reading sorry for the delay.


End file.
